Les morsures de l'aube
by ashlaure
Summary: Et sans une once d’hésitation, je me vis tendre au dessus de sa bouche mon poignet ensanglanté...
1. Prologue

_Evidemment : tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer._

_Alors voilà : après avoir été une lectrice assidue de fanfic, j'ai décidé de me lancer... et j'ai carrément le trac... mais bon je pense que c'est normal ..._

_ Il faut en passer par là non ?_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

PROLOGUE

« Oh mon dieu… Edward…. »

Tels furent les mots qui sortirent de ma bouche lorsque je le vis. Il était si affaibli…Sa peau était marbrée de fines lignes bleuâtres, l'extrémité de ses doigts laissait apparaître sa chaire à vif. Il était d'une maigreur morbide et je devinai des marques de lacération partout sur son corps.

« Bella… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Ses forces l'avaient abandonnées au point qu'il ne parvenait plus même à lever ses paupières.

Une idée surgit dans mon esprit, d'une logique implacable.

Je cherchai des yeux un silex, en repérai un. Puis je courus à son chevet. Mon geste était sur, presque brut tant j'étais déterminée : j'appuyai fermement l'abrupt de la pierre contre ma peau…

Et sans une once d'hésitation, je me vis tendre au dessus de sa bouche mon poignet ensanglanté.


	2. Quand vient la fin de l'été

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

... je ne pouvai pas vous laisser sur un aussi petit prologue. Le trac est présent c'est vrai, mais l'envie de partager cette histoire est plus forte alors.....

C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose alors si c'est pas terrible : dites le moi aussi, histoire que j'arrête ma pollution imaginaire tout de suite...

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaison (mon point faible) : n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Merci.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Bella

Encore un jour de pluie… Une habitude à Forks. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais connu deux journées ensoleillées consécutives ici. Ma mère a quitté la ville il ya longtemps, à la recherche du soleil : parfois je me dis qu'elle a eu raison, et que peut être je devrai la rejoindre en Floride. Puis me vient à l'esprit toutes les choses que j'ai construites ici…

_« Hum…Bella …_

_- oui mon cœur ?_

_- reviens te coucher avec moi, il est tôt là ! »_

Je souris. Voilà la principale raison pour laquelle je reste dans la ville de mon enfance… Mon petit ami. Ca me fait encore bizarre de l'appeler ainsi mais il semblerait pourtant que le terme soit exact.

Sans mot dire, je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser entre ses sourcils.

«_ J'ai besoin d'un café mon cœur… mais promis je reviens me glisser contre toi_

_- dépêche-toi… »_

Je descends au rez-de chaussé, emmitouflée dans ma robe de chambre.

Je me jette sur la machine à café…

_«Bien dormi ? »_

Cette voix provenant du salon : c'est celle de mon père. Cette nuit là, il était rentré très tard du travail. Mon père, Charlie, est le sheriff de Forks, ce qui implique certaine obligations parfois, comme se déplacer en plein milieu de la nuit pour une urgence. Je rempli deux tasses de café et me dirige vers la pièce d'à coté pour lui en donner une.

_« Oh Papa, comme tu es rentré tard cette nuit, je pensai que tu dormais encore… »_

Je l'embrasse pour lui dire bonjour. C'est certainement la seule marque d'affection que nous échangeons lui et moi. L'un comme l'autre sommes pudiques avec nos sentiments.

« _Dis donc Bella, avant que tu ne retournes dans ta chambre, j'aimerai bien que nous discutions un peu tous les deux… »_

Aie… Papa veut discuter ? Etonnant quand on connaît son laconisme en temps normal.

_« D'accord je t'écoute »_

En disant cela, je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

_« Et bien voilà : Demain c'est la rentrée… Alors j'aimerai beaucoup que tu reprennes de bonnes habitudes… »_

Mon père faisait clairement allusion à mes soirées et mes nuits passées avec mon ami. Il était évident que les cours recommençant, chacun reprendrait naturellement l'habitude de dormir dans sa chambre, dans son lit… ca avait toujours été ainsi à la fin des vacances : c'était bien la première fois que mon père en doutait.

_« oui pas de problème » je ne cachai pas ma hâte de retourner auprès de mon homme, je me levai mais…_

_« Bella je n'ai pas fini_

_- ah ? pardon… »_ Je jette un regard vers l'escalier qui mène droit à ma chambre. Il surprend mon regard bien qu'il eut été furtif.

« _Mouai... C'est justement de ça que je veux te parler…Ecoute je sais que vous… - il lance un regard en direction de ma chambre - avaient l'habitude de régulièrement dormir l'un avec l'autre depuis que vous êtes enfants…. Mais …._

_- mais ? _–une pointe d'agacement me saisit.

_- Mais vous avez dix-sept ans maintenant et je sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre a dépassé le stade de la franche camaraderie et…"_

Je m'impatientai.

_« Je peux accepter qu'il soit … bah … comme on dit : ton petit ami… Mais comprends que désormais je ne peux plus vous permettre de dormir ensemble… »_

La, je sortais carrément de mes gonds.

_« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'as jamais rien dit jusqu'alors_

_- oui mais avant vous étiez des enfants : et hier j'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous échangiez… La ville jazze facilement tu sais …._

_- Mais je m'en contrefiche de ce que pensent les citoyens de Forks. Nous ne faisons rien de mal…_

_- Ecoute Bella, je suis plutôt cool… Mais là je suis désolé : je vais sévir. En plus demain c'est la rentrée, vous n'avez plus à passer vos soirées ensemble sachant que vous devez aller en cours chaque jour. Et puis il est hors de question que tu laisses tes études de coté parce que tu es amoureuse… je ne te le permettrai pas…"_

Je fulminai.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je montai déjà dans ma chambre. Cette discussion m'exaspérait…

Je claquai ma porte un peu plus fort que prévu. Je le vois sursauter.

Il soulève la couverture afin que je puisse me glisser dessous et me blottir contre son corps brulant. J'aime être dans ses bras, contre son torse si chaud. Sa peau sent si bon : surtout au réveil.. Ses bras se referment sur moi. Je sens son souffle chaud heurter mes omoplates. Son nez s'enfouit dans mes cheveux. J'aime sa tendresse. Je me sers plus près de lui encore. Mes fesses viennent se nicher naturellement contre son bas ventre. Sa bouche parcourait la peau de ma nuque. La tendresse de ses gestes, bien que maladroite est des plus agréables. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et dépose sur ses grosses lèvres bouillantes quelques baisers. Il m'embrasse doucement le cou, remonte vers mes oreilles. Il me serre un peu plus entre ses bras, colle son corps un peu plus contre le mien… Je devine alors son sexe tendu dans le bas de mon dos….

« _Jacob !!! – dis-je en simulant la fâcherie- on en a déjà discuté… pas encore… pas tout de suite… pas comme ça…_ »

Je me dégage de son étreinte et me relève. J'ai toujours la même réaction au contact de son érection : je prends peur. Je ne suis pas prête à faire l'amour avec lui pour le moment.

«_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce… je le sais… c'est juste … je ne peux pas toujours contrôler mon corps tu sais._

_Mon cœur, -répondis-je très sérieuse, presque inquiète – je te promets un jour …_

_Non, ne promets rien : je n te demande rien. »_

Je l'aime. Voilà ma pensée à ce moment. Je l'aime pour sa patience avec moi, pour la simplicité de notre histoire d'amour, pour sa candeur et son envie de me rendre heureuse. Avec Jacob, tout est simple. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants. Les années passant, nous nous sommes rapprochés de plus en plus… Puis naturellement un jour, sans même l'avoir prémédité, nous nous sommes embrassés… Depuis : nous ne nous quittons plus … ou presque. Jacob va au lycée de la réserve : il appartient à la communauté indienne de Forks. Moi je vais au lycée municipal. Chaque soir, nous nous retrouvons soit chez lui à la réserve, soit chez moi et faisons nos devoirs ensemble. Autant je suis une bonne élève, autant Jacob n'est pas fait pour les études. Mais ce n'est pas grave : peu importe, nous nous aimons.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Jacob

La journée de la veille était passée trop vite à mon gout. A cette heure ci, Bella devait déjà être en classe. Je me sentais toujours morose lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de moi. Je savais que je devais m'y réhabituer, d'autant plus que Charlie avait visiblement décidé qu'elle et moi ne pouvions plus nous voir aussi fréquemment qu'avant. La discussion que j'avais eu avec Bella à ce sujet me revint à l'esprit :

_« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien moi si Charlie a décidé de jouer les pères protecteurs…._

_- Mais je sais te protéger moi… Il me connait depuis que je suis né… Il me fait pas confiance ou quoi ? »_

Mes nerfs étaient à vif : je sentais la tension s'emparer de mon être. Aux vues de l'attitude de Bella je compris que ma voix était montée un tantinet trop fort. Je ne pouvais que le reconnaître : mon énervement était excessif. Les yeux noisettes de Bella exprimaient une certaine inquiétude :

_« Jacob, je trouve que ces derniers temps, tu as tendance à t'emporter facilement_

_excuse-moi Bella… De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix… »_ Je lui servis mon plus beau sourire en sachant qu'elle n'y résistait jamais et repris :

_« Et si nous profitions de cette dernière journée de vacances ? »_

Ainsi nous avions profité de la dernière journée de nos vacances d'été à notre façon. Charlie étant pour une fois à la maison, Bella voulut que nous allions chez moi. J'avais remarqué qu'elle aimait me regarder travailler sous ma voiture. Je pense que le fait que je travaille torse-nu y était pour quelque chose. Souvent je surprenais son regard rivé sur mon torse et ses pupilles traversées par une lueur de désir. D'ailleurs, c'est ce regard qui m'avait poussé à l'embrasser la première fois. Ce baiser, j'en avais toujours rêvé… Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Bella avait toujours eu une place « à part » dans mon cœur. Je savais depuis longtemps déjà la teneur de mes sentiments envers elle. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, je me contentai de son amitié et puis, j'ai saisi le premier instant durant lequel Bella me vit comme un homme désirable pour partir à l'assaut de sa bouche et faire d'elle ma petite amie. Elle s'était laissée faire. Elle avait même fermé les yeux lorsque ma langue demanda la permission de pénétrer entre ses lèvres.

En quelques semaines, nous avions instauré notre petite routine. Nous passions nos nuits ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous nous échangions de nombreux baisers plus ou moins langoureux selon les circonstances…

Arrivés dans mon garage, Bella alla se servir dans mes placards et nous ouvrit deux canettes de soda. C'était là aussi un rituel. J'avais bu quelques gorgées, poser ma cannette sur un bidon vide et tandis que Bella s'installait confortablement dans mon sofa dépouillé, je rassemblai mes outils afin de travailler sur ma future voiture. Bon c'est vrai que pour le moment elle était encore à l'état d'épave mais j'étais convaincu mordicus que d'ici quelques semaines, ce serait la plus belle voiture de la réserve. Par habitude, j'ôtais mon tee-shirt… Je dois reconnaitre que je le fis bien plus pour Bella que par confort. Comme prévu, les yeux de Bella se fixèrent illico sur ma musculature, ses joues rougirent légèrement. J'avais deux possibilité : soit ne rein tenter et attendre qu'elle baisse les yeux dans la seconde qui suivait, soit suivre mon instinct et saisir l'occasion qui m'étais donne d'approfondir notre relation.

J'optai pour la deuxième.

Je pris place près d'elle dans mon vieux canapé, passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et approchait mon visage suffisamment près du sien pour qu'elle comprenne mon envie. Sa tête parcourut les derniers centimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres et sa bouche vint s'écraser sur la mienne. Ce fut pour moi le signe du désir réciproque. Je plaçai une main sur ses hanches et tirai son petit corps contre le mien. Je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de son épiderme à travers son tee-shirt. Notre baiser s'approfondissant, elle émit un petit gémissement qui transforma mon envie en besoin. Je n'y tins plus. Un peu maladroitement, certes, je la poussai avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable afin qu'elle se retrouve appuyé sur le dos. Je me vis venir au-dessus d'elle, lui écartant les jambes au passage afin de venir me nicher entre ses cuisses. Je n'étais plus vraiment conscient de ce qui se déroulait alors : mon instinct sembla avoir annihilé toute forme de logique. Mon corps savait visiblement très bien que faire et quoi répondre à l'appel de celui de Bella. Mon sexe était terriblement tendu, il me faisait presque mal, appuyant contre les boutons de mon jean. Je me détachai quelques secondes de la bouche de Bella, afin de parfaire ma position sans équivoque entre ses cuisses. Mon visage surplombait celui de Bella et la vue de celle-ci abandonnée au dessous de moi inspira les pensées les plus érotiques que j'eus pu avoir jusqu'alors dans ma vie. Mon excitation était à son comble. Je pressai mes reins contre son entre jambes, comme si mon pénis espérait passer à travers les barrières de tissus qui recouvraient nos corps. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, descendis vers sa poitrine. Mon nez fouilla dans son décolleté à la recherche de ses seins. A travers son teeshirt Je lui malaxais la poitrine, tentant de lui faire ressentir tout l'empressement que je ressentais à la désirer ardemment. Tandis que je lui massai le sein gauche, je lui saisis les lèvres, ma langue forçant le barrage qu'elles élevaient pour gouter à la sienne. Puis je me décidai à partir à l'assaut de son ventre et ma main se glissa sous son teeshirt et y trouva son nombril. Belle haletait : ce constat m'excitait encore plus. Je devinai du bout des doigts les limites de sa petite culotte. Je passai ma main dessous …

_« Non Jacob… »_

Deux mots, deux petits mots suffirent à me calmer.

Elle n'était pas prête. Je le savais mais ne désespérait pas. Plus les semaines passaient et plus je pouvais me permettre de m'enhardir avec elle. Et puis, nous avions tout le temps de découvrir les plaisirs charnels : une vie entière nous attendait.


	3. A découvert

Merci aux quelques reviewers qui m'encouragent... Ca fait plaisir : il faut le reconnaitre...

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. C'est un chapitre plus lent mais nécessaire.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part des erreurs que vous pourrez y trouver, et de votre avis franc et honnete sur l'histoire.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Bella

C'est à contrecœur que je faisais ma rentrée cette année.

J'avais passé ma première nuit depuis deux mois, sans Jacob, et son manque avait eu raison de mon sommeil. Après avoir eu des difficultés à m'endormir, j'avais cauchemardé…

Autour de moi planait un brouillard épais. L'espace de quelques secondes, je paniquai me croyant seule dans cet univers dans oxygène. Puis j'avais entendu le rire de Jacob. Je partis à sa recherche, désireuse de me blottir entre ses bras. Une main s'empara alors de mon poignet… Une main froide, gelée comme une lame de couteau. Je ne parvenais pas à me retourner je ne voulais qu'une chose : rejoindre Jacob. Son rire laissa place soudainement à un grondement sonore. Puis s'élevèrent au loin des bruits de batailles entre deux fauves. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisai que le contact froid sur mon poignet n'était plus… sa perte insinua en moi un mal être étrange. Je me réveillai.

Angela et Jessica interrompent mes pensées :

_« Bella ! Alors ton été ? _

_- bien… mais trop court… Et toi Jess : la France ? »_

Je sais que mon amie n'attend que ça : nous parler de ses vacances. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle a tout de même fait un effort en tentant de s'intéresser à moi. Jessica part dans une tirade nous décrivant chaque détail de son voyage… Angela et moi échangeons des regards complices : nous sommes habituées à ce que Jess monopolise la conversation et n'étant ni elle ni moi très bavarde, cela nous arrange bien.

Notre premier cours est celui d'espagnol. La prof veut visiblement que la reprise soit cool et nous devons nous mettre en groupe de deux afin de se raconter nos vacances d'été en espagnol. Evidemment, Angela et moi profitons de ce moment pour échanger quelques confidences… mais pas en espagnol :

_« Alors Bella ? Toujours le grand amour avec Jakes…._

_- toujours…. Mais mon père me la joue « protection rapprochée » et je n'ai plus le droit désormais de passer mes soirées avec lui… en tous cas en semaine…_

_- Bah … vous avez toujours les week-ends !_

_- Ouaih c'est sur mais … ca va me manquer de ne plus dormir avec lui .._

_- Dormir oui…_ »

Je lis sur le visage de mon amie une expression amusée, ironique même…

_« Angela ? C'était quoi ce sourire ?_

_- Oh Bella tu sais bien…. « dormir » est-il le mot le plus approprié pour toi et Jakes…_

_- Angela !!!! »_

Le sourire de mon amie disparut dès qu'elle eut entendu le ton gênée voire révoltée de ma voix.

_« Bella… tu veux dire que toi et Jakes, vous ne… Enfin vous n'avez pas … »_

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'aime pas parler de moi, encore moins quand la discussion porte sur mon absence de vie sexuelle. Angela a beau être ma meilleure amie : c'est un sujet délicat. Elle est pourtant d'une discrétion à toute épreuve, et souvent prodigue de très bons conseils. Mais j'ai encore des difficultés à assumer ma relation avec Jacob : il est mon premier petit ami. Je dois au moins cette réponse à Angéla, après tout : elle m'avait déjà confié des détails plus embarrassants de sa vie… Et puis je ne suis pas contre un peu de soutien : en tant que fille de pasteur, Angela n'a pas plus d'expérience que moi donc, elle me comprendrait.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains :

_« C'est que… je ne suis pas prête encore… »_

La prof d'espagnol arrive alors à notre table afin de nous entendre bafouiller quelques mots d'espagnol. Je lui suis intérieurement reconnaissante d'être intervenue même si j'espérais une parole réconfortante de la part de mon amie.

En disant à Angela que je n'étais pas prête encore, je me sentis mal à l'aise… Mes paroles résonnent comme un mensonge. En vérité, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'un jour j'aurai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec Jacob… Nous deux, c'est autre chose : et sa tendresse malhabile me fait craindre une première fois chaotique… Sans doute suis-je trop romantique.

A écouter mes amis, leur première fois n'avait pas été idyllique : je m'étais promise que la mienne serait parfaite. Perfection que Jacob n'est pas prêt -à mon avis- d'atteindre.

Toute la matinée, je fus dans mes pensées, prenant douloureusement conscience que je ne pourrai jamais donner à Jacob ce qu'il espère depuis des semaines. Je l'aime pourtant… mais je n'éprouve pas suffisamment de désir à son égard pour avoir envie de sexe avec lui. Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Il est gentil et attentionné, transi d'amour, je lui voue une confiance sans borne, je suis bien avec lui … Que me faut-il de plus ?

A la pause déjeuner, je retrouve Angela et Jessica, puis les gars viennent nous rejoindre. « Les gars », c'est Myke le marrant un peu lourd, Eric l'intello surprenant et Tyler, le beau gosse populaire. Ensemble, nous formons une petite bande hyper solidaire. Nous nous connaissons depuis le primaire et autant le dire, ils sont pour moi une famille, comme les cousins que je n'ai pas.

Les garçons ne tiennent jamais en place : et aujourd'hui ils sont particulièrement excités…

Myke est le premier à tenir un discours suffisamment cohérent pour que je comprenne l'objet de leur excitation :

_« Et … vous êtes au courant pour les nouveaux…_

_- Des nouveaux ? »_

Je suis rassurée : Jessica, la potinière du groupe n'a pas plus l'air au courant que moi…

« _Oui il y a des nouveaux en classe de terminale : toute une famille…_ »

Les yeux de Myke scintillent d'une lueur qui me fait comprendre que les nouveaux en question appartenaient certainement à la gente féminine et qu'elles sont "canons", pour reprendre son vocabulaire quotidien… à moins que ce ne soit l'attrait de la nouveauté… Ici tout le monde se connait alors chaque fois que des inconnus s'installent en ville, c'est un évènement d'intérêt public. En général, ce sont des retraités qui viennent s'installer dans notre pluvieuse péninsule perdue, alors évidemment une famille avec des jeunes : ça suscite une certaine excitation…

« _Tyler et moi on s'est retrouvés avec deux canons en philo…_

_- Un blonde et une brune : désolé les filles mais pour le coup, vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour_

_- Moi je mets une option sur la blonde_

_- Moi la brune_

_- Mouaih… les gars ... ca se voit que vous n'avez pas vu leurs mecs _! – se moque Eric. _J'étais en cours de sport avec eux.. et croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas les genres de types à qui on pique les copines…_

_- Et qui te dit que c'est leur copines ?_-ajouta Myke sur le ton du défi-

_- bah regarde… »_

A cet instant précis, une brise se leve dans la cafétéria et tous les yeux des élèves présents se posent sur les fameux « nouveaux » qui font leur entrée dans la pièce.

D'abord entrent une blonde aux jambes interminables, magnifique… Effectivement, sa beauté n'est en aucun point comparable à celles du lycée. Ses formes bien que pulpeuses sont harmonieuses : « ni trop ni pas assez » comme on dit. Ses cheveux descendent en de grosses et souples boucles naturelles sur ses épaules. Son visage est si parfaitement dessiné qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle est l'égérie d'un grand nom de la cosmétique. Elle tient dans sa main, celle d'un brun, encore plus grand qu'elle... Il doit certainement atteindre les deux mètres de haut… Sa musculature est impressionnante et il était aisé de distinguer -malgré son pull over- les courbes de son torse. Il a la carrure d'un footballeur vêtu de son attirail de protection, sauf que lui n'en porte pas. Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres. A en juger par son regard, il est très fier de tenir la main de sa belle et en semble très amoureux.

Sur leur talon, deux autres font leur apparition… Je vois en premier un grand blond, nul doute que lui et la top model sont frères et sœurs… Il est plus fin que le premier mais parait musclé et fort. Il a au visage une grimace indéchiffrable et semble ne pas apprécier les bains de foule. A ses côtés, un visage poupin doté d'un sourire amical marche avec grâce et élégance. J'ai l'impression que ses petits pieds ne touchent même pas le sol tant sa démarche est gracile. Elle est petite, menue et a les cheveux noir de geais qui partent dans tous les sens. Cependant sa beauté est telle que même décoiffée, les hommes ne peuvent que se retourner sur elle… Ses pommettes hautes, son regard plein de malice et sa façon implicite de soutenir moralement l'homme blond dont elle tient la main donnent un sentiment de bienveillance.

Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, les deux couples transpirent l'amour et la solidité de leur relation respective. Ils semblent partager un grand secret, très précieux qui leur confère une supériorité contre laquelle il parait difficile de rivaliser. Etrangement, ils ne paraissent pas avoir le même âge que nous. Ils ont plus l'air de fréquenter l'université que le lycée. Evidement leur beauté à couper le souffle et le fait qu'ils soient tous en couple complètent parfaitement le tableau et je pense ne pas exagérer en affirmant qu'à la seconde où ils avaient pénétré la cafétéria, aucun autre élève du lycée ne put prétendre avoir les qualités suffisantes pour développer une amitié avec eux.

Angela brise soudainement notre contemplation collective :

_« Mon père m'en avait parlé…_

_- quoi ? et tu ne nous a rien dit ? »_

La pauvre Angela se faisait à présent crier dessus….

« _Je l'ai su cet été, après, j'ai zappé…_ »

Elle attend quelques minutes que les protestations cessent et commence à nous dire tout ce qu'elle a appris par son père sur les nouveaux arrivants.

_« Leur père est le nouveau médecin en chef de l'hôpital… aux dires du mien, il est très compétent… Leur mère est décoratrice mais elle travaille en free-lance… Il parait qu'en fait : ce ne sont pas leurs vrais enfants.. Apparemment Monsieur et Madame Cullen les auraient adoptés._

_- mais ça fait bizarre : ils sont en couple quand même !!!! _»

La question de Jessica est révélatrice de son esprit commère. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter la réponse d'Angela :

« _En vérité, les deux blonds sont frères et sœurs et les deux bruns aussi je crois. _

_- ouaih… en gros le docteur et sa femme sont à la fois famille d'accueil et agence matrimoniale_… »

Un fou rire général éclate. S'en suivent des blagues graveleuses et des sous-entendus connotés…

Tandis que les autres continuent de critiquer les nouveaux arrivés, je ne peux détourner le regard de leur table. Je remarque que malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas tous génétiquement liés, ils arborent le même teint blafard et la même grâce surnaturelle dans leurs mouvements.

Le reste de la conversation de mon groupe d'amis me vient aux oreilles par bribes.

« _… mais normalement, ils sont cinq enfant ;… et je ne sais pas où est le dernier…_ »

Je note également qu'aucun d'eux ne touche à son repas… En même temps avec des centaines de paires d'yeux rivés sur leur table, il y a de quoi couper l'appétit d'un ogre.

_« … viennent de s'installer dans la grande maison abandonnée… tu sais dans la forêt direction West Roack… _»

La sonnerie retentit.

Je réalise que j'ai passé mon déjeuner à les observer sans même m'en cacher. Ils semblent exercer une sorte de fascination sur moi. Cette constatation me met soudainement très mal à l'aise : ils se sont forcément rendu compte que je les avais épiés durant toute la pause du midi. Mes yeux croisent le regard de la petite brune : ses pupilles dorées sont fixées vers moi, mais elle ne me regarde pas. Son regard me paraît vide. Mon cœur se met à battre violemment dans ma poitrine… Serait-ce… de la peur ?!?

Je me lève d'un bond et fais tomber mes livres dans ma précipitation. A peine ai-je ramassé mes affaires et rétabli mon équilibre, que je remarque que les quatre Cullen ont disparu.

Je me rends en cours de biologie. Je traine les pieds : aucun de mes amis ne partage ce cours avec moi, ce qui a pour effet de me démotiver. J'arrive donc bonne dernière en classe. Monsieur Banner me prie de m'assoir à la seule place encore libre.

J'obéis et me retrouve à partager ma paillasse avec un inconnu aux cheveux cuivrés.


	4. Fièvre

Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfic et sont tolérant avec l'amateur que je suis.

j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans ce POV plus court que les autres.... mais plus intense....

Merci aussi à tous les reviewvers : ce n'est que quand on écrit qu'on prend conscience de l'importance et du plaisir des reviews.

Bonne lecture.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Jacob

Ca m'avait pris en pleine nuit.

D'abord une sensation de feu intense dévorant l'intérieur de mon corps et mes organes, puis une sentiment de toute puissance contradictoire au vu de mon état. Je ne peux pas bouger : la douleur me terrasse. Mes muscles sont douloureux… Me reviennent en mémoire des images d'écartèlement, supplice médiéval, que j'avais vu dans mes bouquins d'histoire… J'étais le type qu'on soumettait à cette torture. A la différence que je ne me rappelle pas avoir commis un crime. Une douleur me surprend, en plein cœur : quelqu'un y enfoncerait-il une lame ? Je crie.

Je devine à travers mes paupières une lumière allumée. J'entends mon père se hisser sur son fauteuil… Je perçois le vrombissement des roues sur le parquet du le couloir. Mon père m'observe, je le sais, et son regard sur moi semble peser trois tonnes.

Il fait demi-tour, saisit le téléphone…

_« Oui ça a commencé… d'accord je vous attends_ »

Je sombre.

La forêt, la fraicheur de la nuit, l'humidité de la terre sous mes pieds.

Je cours… je fuis la douleur mais elle est toujours là, comme un charognard sur mon cadavre. J'accélère, j'y mets toutes mes forces. Je perçois quelques animaux : je suis trop rapides pour qu'ils aient le temps de se cacher. La vitesse est grisante.

Je bouillonne : est-ce que la chaleur de mon corps va finir par s'atténuer ? Ou suis-je en feu… Oui c'est ça : je brule : et comme un con je suis dans les bois, avec personne autour pour éteindre le feu qui dévore ma peau. Je cède à al panique. Mes yeux se couvrent : je ne distingue plus les couleurs…

Le noir.

Mon lit, la fièvre.

_« Bella a appelé : je lui ai dit que tu étais occupé… » _

C'est la voix de mon père….

J'ai envie de hurler mais ma bouche reste close. Mes lèvres exercent une pression l'une sur l'autre trop forte : ça fait mal.

Je ne suis pas occupé : j'agonise… Pourquoi ne pas la prévenir…

Bella… Je voudrai tellement revoir ton si doux visage avant de partir.

Je l'imagine, en dessous de moi, ses joues rosies d'excitation. Je bande. J'ai chaud, encore plus chaud… Je brule. Une image se dessine et nargue mon esprit : deux corps, dont le mien, s'affrontent. Un feu brule près d'eux et projette sur les parois de la caverne des ombres danseuses. Ils transpirent et luisent de sueur. Leurs hanches ondulent l'une contre l'autre pris d'une frénésie érotique. Ils halètent. La femme crie quelque fois, lui la mordille. Elle lui griffe le dos et le sang de l'homme coule doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale… ils éprouvent du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir… C'est un sentiment primaire, essentiel. Une sensation de toute puissance se dégage de leurs corps bouillants et entrelacés. La danse des corps est violente : l'homme entame de grands mouvements, contre le corps de sa partenaire. Elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier son plaisir.

Je ressens tout ce qui se passe entre ces deux humains réduits à l'état de fauves tant leur ébat est bestial… Cet homme c'est moi : je le sais. Je me regarde faire l'amour avec une femme… Et ce n'est pas Bella….

J'ai mal : mon pénis est si tendu… je souffre… Tous mes membres sont contractés… ils tirent... Je veux ouvrir mes yeux… Mais, mes paupières sont top lourdes, trop douloureuses… Je suis obligé de subir la torture qu'on veut m'infliger.

…

La douleur est lancinante. Elle me réveille : encore…

Je suis tellement fatigué.

Défilent dans mon esprit des illustrations de l'histoire de mon peuple. Pris dans une sorte de tourbillon, j'entends au loin la voix de mon père qui narre les vielles légendes Quileutes… Des loups, des chefs tous puissants, les femmes de la tribu, les animaux… Le maïs doré au soleil, les banquets… La voix de mon père s'élève comme si elle venait d'ailleurs, de loin, des profondeurs de l'histoire de nos ancêtres… La lune, des loups encore, des hommes loups…. Des femmes louves… du gibier… des yeux, rouges, les vampires, le sang… Le froid, l'odeur de décomposition, le feu… Sentiment de victoire…

La forêt, de nouveau.

Sentiment de vitesse et de puissance extrême. Je suis aussi fort que le feu qui dévore mes veines. Mon cœur bat, fort, vite, aussi vite que mes pieds nus frôlent la terre. Il y a quelqu'un… qui m'accompagne. Je voudrai me retourner et le voir : peut-être est-ce mon tortionnaire ? Si c'est le cas, je me jetterais dessus, et mettrais toutes mes forces pour lui arracher les membres, le dépouiller de sa peau, faire voler sa tête… Je ne peux pas me retourner vers lui : mon corps ne semble plus m'obéir. Je me bats contre moi-même, contre cet interdit inexplicable et puissant qui me retient de regarder mon assassin en face et de lui ôter la vie, au risque de perdre la mienne. Je déploie trop d'énergie dans cette entreprise…

Je sombre, de nouveau.

…

Une douleur me tiraille …Douce, légère mais bruyante : j'ai faim.

Je sors de ma torpeur. Je sais tout.

Je sais ce que je suis, ce qui m'arrive, ce qui m'attend… et je sais pourquoi c'est ainsi…

J'ouvre les yeux.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alors stop ou encore ?

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre... Moi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire : je le voulais atypique, un peu insolite... Bon c'est pas nickel nickel mais J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié quand même.


	5. Crépuscule

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai entamé une autre fic* alors je partage mon temps entre les deux.

je sais que certains d'entre vous se posent des questions, notamment sur Bella-Jacob, que c'est "beurk"... tout ça... a celà : accrochez vous encore un peu, si vous n'aimez pas Jacob, cette fic est pour vous !

Voilà : sinon merci à tous, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre mais croyez moi : les reviews motivent énormément.

Bonne lecture

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Bella

Monsieur Banner me prie de m'assoir à la seule place encore libre.

J'obéis et me retrouve à partager ma paillasse avec un inconnu aux cheveux cuivrés.

Un coup d'œil envers le nouveau…Je suis subjuguée …

Son visage semble avoir été dessiné dans un moment de grande inspiration par un illustre peintre Italien. Ses traits sont d'une finesse incroyable. Rien ne semble avoir été laissé au hasard dans le grand jeu génétique. Ses lèvres fines et pincées sont naturellement colorées d'une nuance qui donne envie de les embrasser. Elles sont comme un fruit interdit, tentateur et nuisible. Ses yeux – d'une couleur ambre unique- sont soulignés par de longs cils, son visage par une tignasse cuivre savamment désorganisée… L'espace d'une seconde, je m'imagine empoigner ses cheveux roux et sentir leur texture entre mes doigts…

Je m'assois, faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber… J'ose à peine bouger. Mon voisin de séance me regarde …

Ses yeux ambres me fascinent : j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir rien vu de plus beau.

L'inconnu me sourit. Seule une moitié de sa bouche s'était soulevée, mais malgré le manque évident de conviction de son geste, il aurait fait fondre un iceberg.

Je détourne le regard…

« Pense à Jacob », me dis-je.

Monsieur Banner commence sont cour : et bien voilà de quoi me distraire ….

« _Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir ensemble ce que je m'évertue à vous apprendre depuis deux ans… On fait le point sur ce qu'il vous faut améliorer pour le bac….Alors allons-y : qui se dévoue pour aller au tableau ?_ »

Monsieur Banner regarde dans ma direction : pitié j'ai pas la tête à ça …

« _Monsieur Cullen : au tableau… testons votre niveau…_ »

Mon voisin est stoïque, il ne répond pas.

Ses yeux sont rivés sur moi : à tel point que je n'ose même plus tourner ma tête vers lui. L'atmosphère devient lourde et gênante.

Je m'applique à fixer le tableau.

Dans la classe, certains pouffent.

« _Monsieur Cullen, vous avez un problème, peut être ?_ »

Monsieur banner s'impatiente.

Le dit Cullen ne bouge toujours pas.

_« Si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul Mademoiselle Swan et vous, dites-le… »_

Je me sens rougir. Je me cache dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai aucune envie que mon jour de rentrée soit assorti de racontars… Et puis tout le monde connait Jacob : les commérages vont si vite dans une petite ville comme Forks.

Mon voisin de paillasse daigne enfin répondre au professeur d'un signe de tête et ôte ses yeux de moi.

Monsieur Banner reprend mais cette fois désigne Ben pour aller au tableau.

J'ai des difficultés à respirer.

Je me surprends à épier mon voisin de table du coin de l'œil. Je suis irrésistiblement attirée par lui… ou tout du moins, je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'y intéresser.

« Non Bella… laisse tomber… Pense à Jacob : vous vous aimez… et il est hors de question que ce con vienne gâcher tout ce que vous avez construit… »

Je perçois une sorte de grognement guttural en provenance de celui qui me dévisage. Je frissonne…

Comme ses frères et sœurs, son teint est blafard, sans couleur…Je réalise seulement alors qu'il s'agit du Cullen manquant… Il sont décidément très étranges. Il y a quelque chose d'attirant chez eux et de repoussant à la fois… je me demande bien s'il est le frère des blonds ou des bruns.. A moins qu'ils n'aient ni frères et sœurs… Est-il en couple lui aussi ? Non... Il ne me fixerait pas ainsi s'il avait une petite amie… mais alors est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il me trouve…

Oh Bella : arrête tes délires….

_« euhh…. Le temps est déprimant non ? »_

Il vient de me parler, non ? Est-ce seulement possible qu'un être ait une voix aussi séduisante ? Je le regarde. Je me noie dans l'ambre des pupilles. STOP Bella !

J'aime Jacob, j'aime Jacob, j'aime Jacob…. Pourquoi ce type que je ne connais pas me provoque ainsi.. Il pense vraiment que je vais tomber dans le piège du séducteur de cour de récré ? Certes il est très beau… mais j'ai pas envie de le regarder… Ce type n'a toujours pas compris que je refusai de lui parler… J'avais plus important à penser….Et puis, il fallait que j'arrête de me trémousser à coté de lui comme ça : je suis sure que les autres ne manqueront pas de tout raconter à mon Jacob… Et surtout Lauren : elle est tellement jalouse de ma relation idyllique avec lui… Elle fera tout ce qui est en son possible pou me faire chier ! Elle était sortie avec Jacob l'année dernière : c'est entre autre leur histoire qui me fit prendre conscience mes sentiments envers celui qui n'était qu'encore que mon meilleur ami. J'avais été si jalouse lorsque je les avas surpris un jour, à moitié nus dans le garage… rien que d'y penser : je fulminai. Lauren, elle, ne se serait sans doute pas poser toutes ces questions à propos du sexe... Et d'ailleurs pourquoi en faisais je tout un plat : Jacob et moi nous aimions, j'avais confiance en lui…. C'est décidé que je vais franchir le pas ! Il faudra que j'en parle à Angela.

Prise dans mes réflexions, je tourne mon visage sans m'en rendre compte vers mon voisin de table. Me voilà de nouveau prise au piège de l'océan ambre de ses yeux… Non ! Oublie Bella. C'est Jacob l'homme de ta vie. Il t'aime tellement tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Et cette odeur qu'il dégage… un mélange poivrée et enivrant à m'en faire perdre la tête…

« Arrête de penser à cet inconnu comme ça Bella ! »

En pleine bataille avec ma morale, une décision qui allait changer ma vie s'impose. Une sorte d'évidence.

J'aime Jacob et ce weekend, je lui permettrai de gouter aux joies de l'amour entre mes cuisses. Il est mon soleil : j'en ai besoin.

J'ai besoin de le sentir, Lui, de m'imprégner de sa peau, de son odeur, de son visage, de ses baiser. Je veux qu'il me marque, je veux qu'il me retienne. Je veux être à lui.

Par principe, il faut que je demande à Papa la permission de sortir voir mon Jacob ce week-end… ou alors pour être plus subtile, la permission d'aller voir mes amis de la push : oui j'avais besoin de les voir pour me détendre et ne plus penser à l'Autre.

L'autre : cet apollon taillé dans le marbre, si beau et si froid à la fois. Celui qui me pose des questions sans aucun intérêt pour tenter de me faire parler. Cet inconnu au cou duquel j'ai envie de m'accroché… ce type insaisissable et étrange avec qui je partage ma table et pour lequel je serai prête à sacrifier ma virginité … Car c'est bien ça le sentiment qui m'habite depuis que je suis à quelques centimètres de lui : c'est de l'excitation. Une sensation coupable et nouvelle.

Ma tête est figée sur mon cou. Je ne peux même plus la bouger. Je fixe un point imaginaire ne face de moi.

Tout est confus dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Des sentiments contradictoires narguent ma raison.

Je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'arrive la fin du cours.

Machinalement je souris à Ben qui regagne sa place après avoir lamentablement échoué à l'exercice du prof.

Près de moi, je sens le corps si attirant de mon voisin se tendre. A mon extrême gauche, je vois ses longues mains fines, élégantes, aux doigts interminables. Oh mon dieu que j'aimerai qu'elles me caressent : je les laisserai même aller là où Jacob ne s'est jamais aventuré… Soudainement, ses poings se referment. Les muscles de son avant bras se tendent et laissent deviner une musculature développée.

L'air manque de plus en plus, je sens des perles de sueurs pointer sur ma tempe. La tension qui parcourt le corps de mon voisin est à l'image de celle qui règne entre lui et moi.

La sonnerie retentit.

Je me lève brusquement désireuse de sortir sans plus attendre. Je fais tomber mes livres.

A peine ai-je le temps de me baisser que le dit Cullen me les tend déjà. Nous sommes tous les deux baissés, derrière le bureau sur lequel nous avions tenté de survivre à l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. L'atmosphère s'alourdit un peu plus. Mes pupilles rivent les siennes. Etrangement, l'ambre de ses yeux a laissé place à une noirceur infinie. Il me semblait qu'ils étaient dorés pourtant… Je perds mes moyens et toutes mes facultés de réflexion. Je suis à la fois captivée et effrayée. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle lueur dans les yeux de quelqu'un : c'est tout à fait fascinant pour moi.

J'effleure sa main du bout de mes doigts en voulant reprendre mes livres… Son contact est gelé et a pour effet de me faire me ressaisir. Je cligne des yeux : l'inconnu avait filé, laissant retomber les livres qu'ils venaient pourtant de m'aider à ramasser.

Arrivée chez moi, je me jetai sur le téléphone : il fallait que j'entende la voix de Jacob.

_« Euh... Non Bella, je suis désolé mais il n'est pas encore rentré du lycée…_

_- D'accord. Merci Billy : je rappellerai plus tard.._

_- Ou si tu veux je lui dit de t'appeler _

_- Ok : alors faisons comme ça… »_

Je raccroche. Je fulmine : j'avais tellement besoin de jacob :

Là.

Tout de suite.

Avec brutalité.

Cette nuit là fut blanche…

***************************************************************************

Encore une journée de pluie à Forks.

Je gare mon monstre sur ma place habituelle. Il pleut tellement que je ne distingue même pas l'entrée du lycée. Je m'emmitoufle sous ma capuche, ouvre la portière et pose le pied à terre…

_« Mademoiselle Swan…. »_

Cette voix : le fils Cullen… Oh non pas lui !

_« Salut »_ réponds-je en évitant de croiser son regard pénétrant.

« _J'ai pensé qu'un parapluie t'apporterait un peu de confort. »_

Il sourit : je perds pied.

_« C'est… prévenant…_ »

C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire.

_« Permets tu que je t'accompagne en classe ? »_

Comment refuser devant tant de politesse ?

Ainsi nous prenons, ensemble, la direction du lycée. Je devine déjà les sarcasmes à notre passage. Tout le monde sait ici que je suis en couple avec Jacob l'indien…

_« En quelle salle dois-tu te rendre ?_

_- A214_

_- Et bien, il semblerait que nous partagions de nouveau un cours…._ »

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Il s'agit d'un atelier d'écriture de quatre heures….

Il est La personne de laquelle je dois me tenir le plus éloigné, au risque de succomber, mais le destin fait tout pour que je passe du temps avec lui. J'ai le sentiment d'être un petit gibier pris au piège. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle se fait en silence. Je tente l'apnée pour ne pas respirer son odeur si excitante. Je m'étouffe.

Il s'arrête : me dévisage :

_« Tout va bien ? Tu es .. rouge… »_

Son regard est troublant : indescriptible.

_« Oui : j'ai juste très chaud. »_

Alors il tend sa main vers mon visage et le temps ralentit. Ses doigts entre en contact avec mo épiderme. Bientôt le plat de sa main se pose sur mon front. Sa peau est gelée : son toucher me fait du bien. Puis il repart, comme si rien n'était. Il marche même très vite, au point que je le perds de vue très rapidement.

Lorsque j'entre en classe : j'étais seule depuis quelques mètres. En d'autres termes : il m'avait planté.

Je rage.

Ma mauvaise humeur se lit tellement sur mon visage que personne ne tente de prendre place à mes cotés. Je fais tout pour disposer d'un ordinateur pour moi seule.

_« Puis-je m'assoir à coté de toi ? »_

Il venait d'entrer. Il m'adressa un fantastique sourire –genre « y'a un problème ? » et de nouveau il m'est difficile de lui répondre par la négative.

Le professeur arrive :

« _Le premier exercice que je vais vous demander consistera en l'analyse croisée de deux poème de Baudelaire, tirés des fleurs du mal. Libre à vous de sélectionner ce que vous voulez étudier. Je vous demande de constituer des groupes de deux… Allez au travail !_ »

_« C'est idiot mais… nous allons travailler ensemble et je ne connais même pas ton prénom.._

_- Bella_ » Crachais-je d'un ton détaché (en apparence).

Visiblement, il lui parait évident de travailler ensemble sur ce projet. Je préfèrerai être avec quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arriverai à rester froide avec lui…

.«_Tu apprécies Baudelaire ?_ » Me demande la voix ténor de celui avec qui je dois partager l'ordinateur…

_« Ouaih, ça va… »_

En vérité, c'est un de mes auteurs préférés.

_« Personnellement, « les fleurs du mal » me sont une bible… »_

Et il faut qu'en plus nous ayons les mêmes goûts ! Notre situation est décidément pathétique.

Notre choix se porta sur les poèmes intitulés « la destruction » et « invitation au voyage ». Nous décidons de mettre en lumière à la fois les contradictions et les liens entre ces deux petits chefs d'œuvre.

Edward – c'est son prénom- est fascinant, tant dans sa façon d'être, sa beauté que son intellect. Je dois avouer prendre plaisir à échanger avec lui à propos d'un de mes sujets de prédilections. Nous rions assez souvent. Je me sens bien. Ma mauvaise humeur meurt au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Quelque fois, Edward adresse à mon encontre un sourire amusé qui je ne saisis pas. A d'autres moments, il me regarde intensément, plantant ses pupilles mordorées dans les miennes.

Sa gentillesse et ses manières de gentlemen détruisent les derniers remparts que j'avais édifiés entre lui et moi. Je suis à présent toute à faite à l'aise avec lui… trop peut être : je me sens de lui.

La matinée passe hélas trop vite. Et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Edward affirme clairement sa volonté de ne pas me quitter :

_« Bella ? Accepterais-tu de déjeuner en ma compagnie ? »_

Cette question est dotée d'une solennité exagérée comparée à son objet. L'espace d'une seconde, je l'imagine à genoux devant moi, un écrin à la main… Non Bella : tu divagues !

Même si je sais que le lycée va jaser, je ne peux que consentir à son sourire en coin et je m'entends lui répondre :

_« Avec plaisir »_

Durant le déjeuner, Edward ne cesse de me poser des questions… comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. A chacune de mes réponses, ses sourcils se froncent, exprimant l'intérêt qu'il porte au moindre de mes mots. Pourtant les questions sont toutes plus banales les unes que les autres. Quelle est ma couleur préféré, mon livre de chevet, le CD que j'écoute en ce moment, comment est ma mère, mon père, mes proches, quelles sont mes passions, ce que j'aime ou n'aime pas… J'avais l'impression de participer à un quizz.

J'étais si transparente !

Il m'était impossible de ne pas contenter son intérêt tant j'étais subjuguée par sa voix, ses yeux et son visage. Moi qui d'habitude déteste être au centre de l'attention, je ne suis pas gênée, ni par les indiscrétions d'Edward, ni par les centaines d'yeux qui nous dévisagent dans la cafétéria.

La pause du midi touche à sa fin et Edward et moi nous séparons. Je me lève bruyamment réalisant l'heure. Edward m'attrape par le poignet, exerce une légère pression dessus, de façon à ce que je me retrouve à sa hauteur et dépose sur mes joues un baiser. Je sens mes pommettes trahirent mon émotion. J'ai honte. Sans lui adresser un regard ou un mot, je pars en direction de ma salle de classe.

L'après midi de cours passa à une vitesse vertigineuse : j'étais sur un petit nuage. Le regard d'Edward hante mes pensées. Chacun de nos contacts est une porte ouverte à mes pensées dévergondées. Je décide que demain, ce sera à mon tour d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Je dessine mentalement ses mains, les muscles de son avant-bras, la virilité de sa poigne lorsqu'il m'avait sais le poignet…

Un sentiment de trahison s'insinue doucement en moi. J'aime Jacob, alors pourquoi ne pensais-je pas à lui en présence d'Edward, pourquoi mes intentions envers Edward étaient si subversives alors que je repoussai inlassablement les assauts de mon petit ami… Pourquoi étais-je si cruelle avec celui qui m'avait été fidèle toute ma vie durant et m'aimait sincèrement…

Une seule conclusion me vint :

Je dois prendre mes distances avec Edward, quitte à lui exposer la situation, et surtout, surtout, j'ai besoin de voir Jacob. J'avais besoin qu'il me punisse pour mes méfaits, qu'il me fasse sienne pendant qu'il en était encore temps, je dois me sentir lui appartenir.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

GROSSE SURPRISE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE.... il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences...

Alors : le pov Bella sur leur rencontre ?????

Bouton vert ?????


	6. Sans cesse autour d moi s'agite le démon

Dislamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à .

Alors voilà : j'avai envie de poster ce soir...

Comme vous pourrez le voir : les choses se compliquent : et c'est tant mieux !

Merci à tous les reviewers : vos petits mots me motivent !!!

Bonne lecture

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Edward

_« Alors Edward, cette journée avec Bella ? »_

Alice est curieuse. Elle m'a épié de loin toute la journée, et j'avais lu dans ses pensées son empressement à me demander ma vision de Bella. Elle était très enthousiaste à l'idée que je m'attache à une humaine…

Elle insiste pour connaitre tous les détails de ma journée au coté de Bella.

Je n'ai pas envie de partager ces moments en privilégié : ils n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de nourrir l'imagination fantasque de ma sœur, ni même de prendre le risque qu'elle s'attache à Bella étant donné l'avenir que lui réservai.

Je ne lui réponds pas… Je n'ai rien arrêté encore concernant le sort de mon humaine, Alice ne pourra donc rien voir. Heureusement : Alice n'approuverait pas mes desseins… ni Jasper, ni mes parents, ni les autres.

Elle insiste, une fois, deux fois puis lâche l'affaire. Elle sait qu'à ce petit jeu je gagne toujours.

Rosalie prend le relai :

_« Oui Edward, comment va ta petite humaine ? »_

Son ton est dédaigneux. A l'évocation de ces termes : « petite humaine », une vague de venin déferle dans ma bouche… Rosalie me lance un regard mauvais : elle est moins naïve qu'Alice. Elle sait mes projets, en tout cas, elle les devine, c'est certain.

Nous arrivons à la maison.

Je monte directement dans ma chambre, sans rien dire. Je ferme à la porte à clef, prenant soin de bien faire entendre le cliquetis de la porte afin que ma famille sache qu'ils ne seraient pas les bienvenus durant les prochaines heures.

J'allume ma chaine hifi : le premières notes du _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy résonnent.

Je m'étends sur le sofa.

Mes pensées s'envolent vers Bella. J'esquisse un léger sourire en pensant à la distraction qu'elle représente pour moi. La frustration de ne pouvoir capter ses pensées dans leur totalité avait pour effet de me fasciner.

Ce matin, j'avais réussi à entendre la plupart de ses réflexions : je m'améliorai donc à son contact… A moins qu'elle contrôle suffisamment bien son esprit pour me permettre l'accès qu'à ce qu'elle jugeait non compromettant. Je m'étais amusé à prendre le contre-pied de toutes les hypothèses qu'elle émettait à propos des poèmes de Baudelaire. « La destruction » me rappelait étrangement mon état depuis que je côtoyais Bella. Mon coté humain était en train de s'effacer au profit du monstre.

Au contact de la jeune fille, mes instincts primaires ressurgissent. J'ai envie de gouter son sang, et ma gorge ne me brule jamais autant qu'en sa présence. Je multiplie les scénarios possibles pour l'attirer sous mes canines. Je ne veux désormais plus faire d'efforts pour me contenir. Au diable mon humanité : je suis déjà damné.

Je connais d'ores et déjà les conséquences de mon acte prochain. Je devrai fuir, quitter ma famille, laisser Carlisle et Rosalie qui m'accompagnaient pourtant depuis plus d'un siècle. Je devrai courir et ne plus jamais me retourner. Mais je suis convaincu que le sang de Bella vaut ce sacrifice.

Avant de lui souffler sa vie, je veux encore m'amuser un peu…

Je dois lui accorder ceci : elle est intelligente et vive d'esprit. Son regard sur le monde est pertinent. Il est vraiment dommage que l'humanité n'ait pas le temps de bénéficier de son apport. Elle aurait certainement contribué à la rendre meilleure.

Les humains sont des distractions éphémères pour nous autres vampires. Arrivant de plus en plus à lire en elle, je me lasserai très vite… Alors, afin d'en garder un bon souvenir : je n'attendrai pas qu'elle m'ennuie.

Je dois la prendre pendant que je la désire encore.

Peut-être pourrais-je l'attirer dans les bois, loin de tout et lui bondir dessus après avoir joué avec son corps comme le ferait un chat avec une souris ? J'avis déjà une idée de l'endroit. Oui, ce serait parfait.

Je ferme les yeux, non pas pour dormir -un vampire ne dort pas- mais pour mieux dessiner mentalement les courbes du visage de Bella. Son teint porcelaine, agrémenté de ses grands yeux chocolats lui donne un air de poupée… Et c'est exactement ce que je veux qu'elle me soit : un jouet. Ses pommettes rougissantes, gorgées de sang, les battements de son cœur dans sa jugulaire, ses lèvres, sa chaire, le dessin de son menton… Et son odeur, la succulence de sa fragrance … elle doit avoir si bon gout. Il me serait tellement grisant de planter doucement mes crocs dans sa peau de fragile petite humaine. Je percerai son épiderme sans mal… J'entends déjà la légère déchirure sous l'action de mes canines. Le venin me remplit la bouche à cette idée…

Il faudra qu'elle porte son débardeur bleu qui souligne le haut de sa poitrine... Je la mordrai au coin de son sein gauche, près de son cœur… Elle ne criera même pas : elle prendra mes assauts pour un quelconque jeu de séduction… Peut être même que j'arriverai à lui arracher un cri de plaisir…

Mon pénis se raidit tout à coup. J'étais très excité à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui infliger d'ici peu. Mon instinct animal est si fort lorsque je pense à elle ! J'ai envie de gouter son essence. Je rêve de la mordre partout où j'en aurai la possibilité. Je m'imagine laper les gouttes de sang coulant le long de son corps, à chaque endroit où je l'aurai marqué… je les ramasserai une à une avec ma langue. Je laisserai traîner son arôme sur mes papilles gustatives. J'accéderai à toutes ses pensées : peut-être serait-elle excitée au début ?

Un bruit me tire de mes rêves.

Quelqu'un force la serrure de ma porte.

« _Edward : ouvre-moi._

_Fous moi la paix Rose »_

Elle arrache ma porte.

Son regard est noir, ses traits sont sévères. Sa voix s'élève comme pour me sanctionner :

_« Tu devrai aller chasser_

_je n'ai pas faim_ »

Je ne veux pas me nourrir…Pas encore. J'ai besoin de développer ma faim à son paroxysme pour mieux apprécier encore Bella. Comme un camé prenant son premier shoot après des jours de manque…

_« Tes yeux disent le contraire, Edward »_

Je ne réponds pas.

Après un silence qui s'éternise, elle reprend :

« _Je ne te laisserai pas faire… Edward. Je préfère encore t'arracher moi-même les membres… ravise toi ou moi, ta sœur, serai obligée de te tuer._

_je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Rosalie_

_Si : tu le sais »_

Et sur ces mots, elle avait quitté ma chambre.

**********************************************************************************POV Jacob

Je n'arrête pas de bouffer : jamais je n'avais mangé autant. Chaque bouchée me redonne des forces. L'incendie qui submerge mon corps est supportable à présent : je m'y suis habitué. Il me donne même une impression de force immense.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée. J'ai entendu le visiteur arriver depuis quelques minutes. Depuis mon réveil, je perçois tout dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. J'ai donc pu suivre ses pas depuis le bout de la rue ; J'avais pu entendre le moteur de la voiture : il s'agit de Bella. Je n'ai rien dit à mon père. Je préfère attendre de voir…

Ce dernier se dirige vers l'entrée de la maison. Je sens déjà le parfum de frésia de ma petite amie. Il ouvre la porte et Bella hurle :

_« Billie, je serai violente s'il le faut, mais j'exige de parler à Jacob…. Et je sais qu'il est là ! »_

Déboule alors dans ma petite cuisine une Bella furax.

_« Jacob !!! Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler… Ca fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles !!!! »_

Deux semaines : ma fièvre aurait duré deux semaines ?

_« Mais répond !!! Dis le moi en face si c'est fini et si t'as quelqu'un d'autre ! »_

*********************************************************************************

POV Bella

J'avais dit ça presque pour moi. Comme si les choses seraient plus simples s'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre.

Je crie encore et encore.

Je hurle :

_« J'avais besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Il fallait que je te voie…C'était urgent ! Mais non, toi tu m'ignores… tu me mens. Tu es lâche au moment où je te demande d'être là !!!! »_

Jacob ne dit rien : ça m'énerve encore plus.

Soudainement il se lève et quitte la pièce… C'est trop facile : il me doit des explications. Je le suis dans le dédale de son couloir.

Nous sommes dans son garage. Jacob me tend une canette de soda ; je n'ai même plus les mots pour le disputer.

Silence.

Je me calme… un peu.

Jacob profite de l'accalmie pour déposer un chaste baiser sur mon front. Ses lèvres sont brulantes. Je remarque alors un détail qui m'a toujours échappé. Jacob est immense… et super baraqué. Il s'éloigne, va se vautrer dans son canapé. Mes yeux s'accrochent à son torse : c'est dingue ce qu'il est musclé… Sa peau brille légèrement : il est en sueur. Sa peau mate luit et cette vision m'excite. Il faut qu'il me marque, maintenant.

Je laisse tomber ma cannette. J'entends un bruit de chute métallique. Jacob ouvre grands les yeux : il ne comprend pas mon geste. Je 'approche de lui, mes pupilles vrillées dans les siennes. Je m'impose à califourchon sur lui. Mes jambes trouvent naturellement leur place autour de ses hanches. Jacob n'a toujours pas parlé. Je marque une pause : qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire là ? Ce n'est pas moi… Tout ça c'est à cause d'Edward…

Soudainement tout devient simple : je sais exactement ce que j'attends de Jacob.

Je me jette littéralement sur sa bouche charnue. Il accueille ma langue sans problème. Mes mains se posent sur son torse, entre lui moi. Mes doigts découvrent pudiquement sa musculature. Je me sens maladroite dans la valse de nos langues mais je suis déterminée. Je quitte ses lèvres et dessine un chemin de baiser autour de sa bouche. Mes lèvres remontent le long de son visage jusqu'à son lobe. Je l'attrape et le titille avec ma langue. Le souffle de Jacob se fait plus court. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure :

_« Jacob, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour… tout de suite. »_

Alors tout va très vite.

Je lis dans les yeux de Jacob le désir contenu qu'il éprouve pour moi depuis des semaines. Il s'empare de mes lèvres. Ses mains brulantes se posent sur ma taille. Je ferme les yeux : je ne pense qu'au présent. Je m'oblige à me focaliser sur Jacob. Je veux lui appartenir avec tout ce que cela implique. Je me sens partir en arrière. Le derrière de ma tête heurte le sol. Jacob m'a poussé vers le carrelage et entreprend désormais de me couvrir de son corps. Je sens un peu écrasée. Son corps est si immense, je ne sais même pas quoi faire de mes mains. J'ai chaud, très chaud : Jacob est brulant. Il ne cesse de m'embrasser. Il saisit une de mes mains, la positionne au-dessus de ma tête et la retient au sol. De l'autre main, il remonte mon débardeur. Le carrelage est froid mais ses caresses sur mon nombril sont brulantes. Il empoigne mon sein. Sa prise est ferme, il le malaxe. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et assaille mon cou. Il appuie se braguette contre mon entre jambe. Je sens toute la vigueur de son désir : son corps tremble au-dessus du mien. Ses gestes sont de plus en plus brusques. Ses mains quittent ma poitrine et vont vers le bouton de mon pantalon. Il n'essaie même pas de l'enlever. Il arrache bouton et braguette dans un geste si vif que je l'ai à peine réalisé. Son corps est pris de convulsion. Il transpire à grosse goutte. Sa peau semble monter en température. Je me sens mal. J'ai trop chaud, Jacob est lourd et j'étouffe. La force et l'excitation dont il fait preuve m'effraie tout à coup.

_« Jacob…non arrête !_ »

Il ne m'écoute pas. Jacob est comme en transe son visage revient vers le mien. Ses lèvres heurtent les miennes. Ses yeux me font peur : je ne discerne plus que ses pupilles tant elles sont dilatées. Je ne veux pas ouvrir la bouche. Je tente de lui dire d'arrêter, mais il force le barrage de mes lèvres avec dureté et violence. Je me débats mais il semblerait que rien ne l'atteint. Je ne parviendrai pas à l'arrêter. C'est comme si Jacob subissait ses instincts.

Il tremble de plus en plus. Et sous mes doigts je sens sa peau muter. Son épiderme devient pelage, ses jambes se voutent étrangement, son visage se déforme et s'allonge. En un fragment de seconde, je me retrouve à me débattre contre un loup. La torpeur me saisit, la peur me paralyse. Sa gueule est près de mon cou. L'animal grogne et montre les crocs.

Au moment où je me résigne à mourir, et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, le loup s'éloigne de moi. Il recule doucement, en redoublant ses grognements. Il garde une position d'attaque quelques secondes puis s'enfuit à toutes pattes dehors.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alors ????

Je vous avais prévenu : on passe à la vitesse supérieure...

Surprise au prochain chapitre... Indices : chaleur !!!! ;-)

Et si vous ne savez pas quoi faire : il y a le bouton vert !


	7. Perdre Pied

Disclamer : tous les personnages apprtiennent à S. Meyer.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien que ce soit via les reviews ou les alertes : c'est vraiment quelque chose de motivant.

Merci à la petite fée qui a corrigé une faute d'orthographe via review

Merci à Fleur pour son enthousiasme.

J'ai essayé de répondre à tous j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

La suite enfin...accompagnée d'un retournement de situation.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Bella

J'étais à présent en sécurité dans l'habitacle de mon pick-up. Je roule beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Je fuis.

Lorsque j'avais voulu partir de chez Jakes, Billie m'avait retenu :

_« Bella, reste, nous te devons une explication… »_

Je m'étais débattue, encore… mais cette fois j'avais été plus forte et fait tomber Billie de son fauteuil. Alors qu'il gisait au sol, et que je fuyais, je l'entendis me crier :

_« Bella, pense aux histoires de nos ancêtres, tu les connais… penses-y !!!_ »

L'histoire de la tribu Quileute.

Combien de fois l'avais-je entendu lors des veillées autour du feu ou des fêtes traditionnelles. Jusqu'alors, j'adorai cette histoire. Plus jeune, je sollicitai souvent les anciens afin qu'ils me racontent encore et encore leurs histoires de loups, de magie et de veuves épleurées.

J'ai grandi à la réserve : Billie étant le meilleur ami de mon père, j'étais souvent à ses soins lorsqu'il était au poste. La réserve était ma deuxième maison.

Ce qui s'est passé dans le garage, une partie de moi pouvait l'expliquer… Mais ma logique refuse de l'admettre. Ces choses là n'existent pas. Les vampires, les loups garous, la sorcellerie : tout cela n'est qu'un conte raconté aux enfants pour les distraire.

Arrivée enfin chez moi, je m'affale contre mon volant et mes pleurs redoublent. Deviens-je folle ?

Ma portière s'ouvre. Un parfum me chatouille les narines : Edward est là. Sans plus me poser de question, je me retourne vers lui et m'accroche à ses bras. Je l'étreins de toutes mes forces, je le serre tellement fort… je lui fais sans doute mal, mais il ne dit rien. Je sens sa main hésiter puis caresser mes cheveux doucement, sur toute leur longueur. Son contact est gelé : il m'a certainement attendu dehors quelque temps. La froideur de son corps me fait du bien. Mes larmes coulent sur sa chemise. Il attend patiemment que je me calme. Puis lorsqu'enfin mes pleurs cessent de guider ma raison, je l'implore :

« Edward, reste avec moi, s'il te plait. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse : j'étais effrayée et j'avais besoin d'une compagnie. Charlie étant de garde au poste pour la nuit, je ne peux me résigner à rester seule.

Toujours sans dire un mot, Edward a glissé son bras sous mes genoux et soulevé avec une facilité déconcertante. Je suis dans ses bras, et n'en éprouvait aucune gène. A cet instant précis, j'ai l'impression d 'avoir trouvé mon refuge. Je m'accroche à son cou comme s'il s'agissait d'un oasis en plein désert. Trop vite, il me redépose sur le pallier, afin que j'ouvre la porte de la maison.

« Une bonne douche te ferait le plus grand bien »

J'acquiesce. Ce soir, je ferai tout ce qu'il me demandera : je ne veux plus réfléchir ou prendre une initiative, quelle qu'elle soit. Sa voix avait résonné comme un ordre et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin : qu'on me dise quoi faire. Je m'exécute et me dirige à l'étage.

Une fois sortie de la douche et mon pyjama enfilé, je redescends vers la cuisine, prête à exécuter les directives qu'on voudrait bien me donner.

Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser.

Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser.

Ce leitmotiv résonne dans ma tête, cognant brutalement les parois de mon crâne.

Edward m'accueille avec un de ces sourires en coin… L'espace d'un instant, je sens des papillons assaillir mon corps. Il semble satisfait de lui et sa voix de ténor teinté d'une lueur de fierté :

« Je t'ai préparé quelque chose à manger »

Je constate qu'en effet mon assiette est dressée sur la petite table du salon. Une dessus d'elle, une seconde assiette qui cache le contenu de la première. Edward m'invite des yeux à m'assoir sur le sofa. Et, tel un enfant excité de sa surprise articule comme le ferait monsieur Loyal :

« Mademoiselle, au menu du jour je vous propose… »

Une tranche de jambon et une tomate coupée en dé ornent mon assiette. Je dois avouer m'être attendu à un met plus sophistiqué au vue de la mise en scène d'Edward. Il avait l'air si content de son travail… Je ris quelques secondes, le remercie d'un signe de tête et mange.

Edward me regarde. Je réalise qu'il attend des explications mais je ne vois pas comment je peux lui dire que mon petit ami s'est transformé en loup garou au moment où je voulais faire l'amour avec lui parce que je me sentais infidèle…Non, je ne peux pas.

J'allais l'effrayer.

J'envie son ignorance quant au monde que je viens de découvrir, peuplé de monstre et de magie.

Le regard de mon hôte se pose sur un cadre photo près de moi :

« C'est ta mère ?

Oui

Elle est superbe : je comprends d'où vient ta beau… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Une tension venait de naitre entre nous.

J'étais sous le choc : de ce que je venais de vivre, de ce qu'il venait de dire, de ce que je venais de lui faire vivre et parce que vraisemblablement, il ne me demanderai pas d'explications… ce soir en tout cas.

« Ou habite t elle ?

A phénix, je crois…

Vous ne vous voyez plus ?

Non … »

Edward me fais parler de ma mère. Je lui raconte ce jour où elle et mon père s'était disputé, lors de mon quatrième anniversaire. Je lui parle de sa fuite, de mon abandon… Je tente de mettre des mots sur le manque et la culpabilité qu'elle avait crée en me délaissant.

Puis Edward me fait parler de mon enfance. Raconter certaines anecdotes ou bêtises me redonnent le sourire.

Je me livre sans aucune retenu à lui. Je coirs bien n'avoir jamais autant parlé.

Sans m'en rendre compte, lui et moi nous retrouvons sur mon lit. Nous sommes étendus sur de dos, l'un à coté de l'autre. Nos deux têtes sont rivés sur le plafond à parler de tout et de rien. De la littérature, des derniers films qu'on avait vu, de la musique, du lycée… je me surprends à lui caresser les doigts, du bout des miens. Le geste me parait naturel. Je suis bien.

POV Edward

Alice avait eu une vision : Bella en pleurs. A ses mots, j'ai grimpé dans ma voiture pour aller la rejoindre. J'avais été pris d'une impulsion incompréhensible : je n'avais pas demandé plus de précisions horaires à ma sœur et à présent, j'étais garé devant la maison Swan, attendant le retour de la fille.

Bientôt, l'antiquité roulante de Bella arrive.

Je n'attends pas qu'elle se gare totalement, je descends de ma Volvo et m'empresse d'ouvrir la portière rouillée à vitesse vampirique.

Bella est en pleurs, le front écrasé contre son volant. Son corps sursaute au rythme de ses sanglots. Ses larmes diffusent une odeur salée mêlée à l'essence particulière de son épiderme. Aucune de ses pensées ne m'atteins : j'ignore les raisons de son état. Elle est si faible en cet instant et si forte pour ne pas laisser sa peine briser le bouclier de son esprit. Je la regarde, béat de fascination. L'effluve du parfum de Bella a rempli l'habitacle de son engin. Ma t^te me tourne, et pourtant je ne peux m'interdire de respirer à grand souffle et d'apprécier les milliers de nuances odorantes de Bella. Je suis comme cloué au sol : tout en elle me fait envie : ses larmes, son odeur, sa peau moite à cause de ses pleurs, ses cheveux aux milles nuances, ses petites mains si fragiles… Je n'ai qu'une envie à cet instant, la prendre… et lui ôter la vie. Elle m'arrache à mes rêveries en m'étreignant soudainement. Je sens qu'elle y met toute sa force. J'ai l'impression de lui être indispensable, nécessaire : Elle s'accroche à ma chemise du mieux qu'elle peut. Ses larmes mouillent le tissu.

Elle est l'incarnation de la tentation et pourtant, pourtant, le monstre en moi s'efface pour laisser sa place à l'homme. J'hésite une seconde, puis pose ma main sur ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux, si bons sous mes doigts… Je les lui caresse doucement, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je profite de chaque mouvement de ma main prenant le temps de découvrir les moindres courbes de son crâne. Elle tremble entre mes bras et un violent sentiment de tendresse s'empare de moi. J'ai soudainement envie de la protéger. Une obsession se dessine alors à mon esprit : je ne veux plus qu'elle pleure. Je veux voir se dessiner sur ses lèvres son petit sourire à la fois discret comme la lune et puissant comme le soleil.

Un chuchotement sort de sa bouche :

« Edward, reste avec moi, s'il te plait. »

Alors je sens revivre. Si mon cœur battait encore aujourd'hui, il se serait emballé à ces mots. Elle voulait que je reste… avec elle. Elle avait donc vraiment besoin de moi, là, maintenant… et de personne d'autre. Alors dans un élan de sentiments qui m'étaient inconnus jusqu'alors, je glissai mon bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Son contact chaud me fit trembler légèrement : c'était la première fois que je l'a touchai vraiment. Je la soulève doucement d son siège : elle si légère… J'aime la sentir contre mon torse. Je la sors délicatement de l'habitacle de son monstre métallique, referme la portière d'un coup de pied et me dirige vers la maison, mettant tout mon soin à alléger mes pas pour ne pas brusquer la petite chose que je tiens dans mes bras. Il pleut : je ne veux pas qu'elle attrape froid, alors je la presse un peu plus fort contre moi. Je sens son haleine brulante heurter mon cou. Je voudrai que jamais cet instant ne s'arrête. Ses omoplates bougent contre moi au fur et à mesure de sa respiration saccadée. Ses cheveux volent légèrement autour de mon visage. Elle est la plus douce gourmandise qu'il m'ait été donné d'approcher. Le venin coule dans ma gorge, je déglutis difficilement mais j'apprécie mon envie d'elle.

Arrivée sous le porche, Bella se détache de mon étreinte, et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache un membre. Elle fouille quelques secondes dans sa poche et trouve les clefs. Je l'observe avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Je la trouve incroyable en cet instant, toute détrempée. La lumière de la lune fait scintiller sa peau humide du fait de ses larmes. Elle nous ressemble ainsi… Elle serait superbe en vampire ! Elle est splendide déjà en tant qu'humaine. La pluie et les larmes ont imbibé sa chemisette. Le tissu colle sa peau et laisse devine les courbes de sa poitrine si rondes et si bien dessinées. Mon regard se perd sur son nombril dont j'aperçois le contour au travers du tissu détrempé. J'aimerai tellement y laissé promener mes lèvres… Je m'oblige à redresser la tête pour regarder son visage, je ne voudrai pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers. Elle semble me faire confiance et pour le moment je n'ai aucune envie de la trahir, peu importe quels étaient mes projets avant de la rejoindre.

« Une bonne douche te ferait le plus grand bien »

Je prononçai cette phrase en tout égoïsme : elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester ainsi exhibée : ses vêtements humides, transparents sur sa peau.

Sans décrocher un mot, elle part vers l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends le jet d'eau et le bruit délicat des vêtements glissant sur sa peau. Elle doit être nue à présent. Je me surprends à envier les gouttes qui glissent à ce moment présent le long de son corps. Cette fille me fait tellement envie. Et je ne suis plus sur que ce soit le monstre en moi qui guide cette envie.

Je veux prendre soin d'elle. Elle m'apparait soudain comme un trésor à protéger, un graal.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire dans cette maison inconnue, je me dirige vers le frigo et l'ouvre. Bella a bien besoin de manger… Nous autres vampires, sommes de meilleure humeur après un bon repas. Peut être alors pourrais-je obtenir des réponses à mes questions ? Pourrais je connaitre la raison des ses pleurs … et aller la venger.

La fierté me remplit lorsque je dresse la table pour elle. Je dépose une assiette avec une tranche de jambon et une tomate que j'ai moi-même coupé. Jamais je n'avais eu jusqu'alors à préparer un repas, même lorsque j'étais humain. J'espérai que mon initiative lui plairait. J'avais vraiment du faire des efforts tant la nourriture humaine me dégoutait. Un léger stresse m'envahit à l'idée de la décevoir.

J'entends enfin les pas de Bella dans les escaliers. Ca devait faire dix bonnes minutes que je surveillai son retour depuis le bas des marches, fixe comme une statue. Elle semble plus calme. Le parfum de son shampoing à la fraise me transporte : je n'arrive pas à refreiner mon sourire. Elle est très belle dans son pantalon trop large pour elle et dans le débardeur qu'elle porte. Je devine ses seins sous le tissus : elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge. Elle m'excite. Ses vêtements de nuit porte son odeur de façon excessive : j'en conclus qu'elle dort plusieurs nuits d'affilée dans ce pantalon. A l'occasion, je le lui volerai… me dis je.

Un peu timidement je lui dis :

« Je t'ai préparé quelque chose à manger »

Elle sourit.

Enfin.

Et ce sourire m'est comme une délivrance.

Je donnerai tout à ce moment pour connaitre la teneur de ses pensées. Est-elle heureuse que je sois resté ? Apprécie-t-elle que je prenne soin d'elle ? A t – elle noté l'effort que j'ai fait en lui préparant son repas ? Me trouve-t-elle à son gout ?

C'est bien la première fois que je me demande si je plais à une fille. J'étais tout aussi néophyte dans mon désir de préserver quelqu'un que dans celui de vouloir déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je suis un monstre fait pour tuer, par pour protéger. Depuis quand me sentais-je concernée par l'état d'une humaine.

Je l'invite implicitement à s'assoir.

« Mademoiselle, au menu du jour je vous propose… »

Je découvre l'assiette et observe sa réaction. J'ai l'impression de passer un examen et je tremble à l'idée d'échouer.

Bella écarquille les yeux quelques secondes et rit.

Mon dieu, que ce rire est bon. Je suis concentré sur ses lèvres et me voilà pris d'une envie folle de l'embrasser avec douceur. L'éclat sonore de sa voix ma fascine, son sourire me fascine, sa peau, ses lèvres, son odeur, sa façon d'être me fascinent.

Je regarde Bella manger. Elle aussi me fixe intensément. Je la sens mal à l'aise tout à coup, et je déteste ce sentiment : il me faut la distraire. Mes yeux se pose alors sur une photo : il y a une petite fille, qui rit aux éclat, dans les bras d'une jeune femme. Je n'ai pas de difficulté à identifier Bella.

« C'est ta mère ?

Oui »

A son évocation, les pensées de Bella se libèrent. Je vois une petite fille heureuse, entourée de ses parents dans un parc, sa maman qui la borde le soir et la câline tandis que son père lui raconte une histoire. Ce spectacle est apaisant pour Bella comme pour moi. L'accès à ses pensées sont la preuve qu'elle se sens en confiance avec moi. Je veux prolonger cette chance qui m'ait donné d'accéder à son esprit.

« Elle est superbe -dis-je- je comprends d'où vient ta beau… »

Je ne finis pas sa phrase. J'étais prêt à me compromettre. Je réalise alors que peut être mon envie d'elle n'est pas réciproque et mon cœur pourtant mort souffre à cette idée.

J'ai envie de tout connaitre d'elle, d'autant plus parce qu'elle me dissimule en partie ses pensées.

_« Ou habite t elle ?_

_A phénix, je crois…_

_Vous ne vous voyez plus ?_

_Non … »_

Alors je lui fais parler de son enfance : m'apparaissent à travers ses pensées des images de bonheur et de rires en famille. Son esprit s'assombrit lorsqu'elle évoque le départ de sa maman, le jour de son anniversaire. Je ressens toute la culpabilité de Bella. Je l'incite alors à me parler de sujets plus léger : ses bêtises d'enfants, ses livres préférés, la musique qu'elle aime, ses couleurs de prédilections, ses ambitions…Je constate avec bonheur que plus elle se livre oralement et plus j'ai accès à ses pensées. Tout en parlant, nous gagnons sa chambre. La pièce est petite, la décoration est terne et désuète mais l'endroit est imprégné de l'odeur de Bella, ce qui lui confère un charme particulier. Nous nous asseyons sur son lit, puis sans même nous en rendre compte nous retrouvons allongés sur le dos, l'un près de l'autre. Je savoure ces minutes exquises durant lesquelles nous partageons le même air. Inconsciemment, Bella entreprends de caresser le dos de ma main, du bout de ses petits doigts frêles. J'apprécie le contact de son épiderme brulant sur ma peau gelée. Elle joue de ses ongles sur mon membre. Je retourne doucement ma main, afin de lui laisser le loisir de la caresser sur chaque millimètre. Je me sens bien et heureux à cet instant. Plus elle me caresse, et puis une idée s'insinue en moi, comme une évidence, un besoin. Je me redresse lentement, afin d'être assis. JE devine l'interrogation dans ses pupilles. Le silence se fait et je vrille mes prunelles dans les siennes. JE sais exactement ce que j'ai envie de faire, ce que je m'apprête à faire… Pourtant j'hésite. Bella me sourit, et j'interprète ce signe comme un encouragement. Alors je me penche doucement vers son visage. Son souffle se coupe quelques secondes, puis reprend de façon désordonné. J'entends les battements de son cœur devenir plus forts, plus vifs. Son souffle brulant accède directement à mes narines. Je prends le temps d'en savourer chaque nuance. Son regard ne quitte pas le mien : elle a compris mes desseins et murmure :

« Edward »

Alors mon corps bouillonne instantanément et j'ose poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. La texture de sa bouche est si douce sur la mienne. Je la sens entrouvrir ses lèvres : je suis son mouvement. Son haleine vient à la rencontre de la mienne et envahit ma bouche toute entière : une chaleur incommensurable s'empare de moi. Il me semble de jamais avoir rien gouté d'aussi bon. Très naturellement, ma langue part à la recherche de la sienne et lorsqu'enfin le contact se fait : c'est une explosion de plaisir et de bonheur qui me submerge. Mes papilles goutent avec délice l'effluve de Bella. Mon être entier se délecte de la danse sensuelle qu'entreprennent nos langues. J'entends Bella gémir de plaisir et ne peux contenir un ronronnement sonore. Elle passe une main derrière ma nuque, s'agrippe à mes cheveux et une vague de désir s'abat sur moi. Je me sens homme et mon érection ne fait qu'amplifier mon humanité. J'oublie le monstre que je suis et en craint même pas de la mordre tant mon corps entier ne souhaite briser cette étreinte. Bella soulève son corps avec indécence pour le coller au mien : il est impossible maintenant qu'elle ignore l'effet qu'elle me fait. Elle soupire de plaisir lorsqu'elle devine mon érection. Je ne peux empêcher mon bras de s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et de plaquer son nombril contre mon bassin. Nos langues n'en finissent plus de se torturer sensuellement. La jambe droite de Bella vient s'enrouler autour de moi, anéantissant le peu de centimètres qui nous séparaient encore. Ma main encore libre se pose sur sa tête et mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux. J'entends son cœur palpiter à en perdre la raison…

« Bella : respire … » ris-je.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà pour aujourd'hui : c'était le calme avant la tempête..... L'intrigue se met en place douceument mais bientot, très bientot, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Petit booton vert si vous vous ennuyez... c'est ma nouvelle drogue.


	8. Sensations

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Nouveau chapitre et GROS Lemon !!!! Je crois qu'il était attendu, non ?

Bonne lecture

*********************************************************************************

POV Edward

J'ai passé la nuit à regarder Bella dormir. Elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil dans mes bras et cela m'emplissait de joie. La tentation de l'embrasser avait submergé celle de la tuer et j'étais depuis hier soir empli d'une émotion nouvelle. Cette nuit m'a fait prendre conscience que mes instincts répondent plus aux besoins de l'homme et qu'à ceux de l'animal que je suis. Je ne compte plus désormais fermer les yeux sur ce petit coin de paradis que la vie daigne m'offrir. Bien sur, je devrai toujours veiller à ne pas lui faire de mal avec ma force vampirique, mais j'étais sur d'une chose : mes intentions envers elle, sont celles d'un homme amoureux, et non pas d'un monstre sanguinaire. Auprès d'elle je me sens humain.

Son père, Le chef Swan, était rentré dans la nuit et repartit à l'aube. Une sombre histoire d'attaques des bêtes sauvages lui emplissait les pensées et je crains qu'ils ne s'agissent d'un des nôtres. Voilà un sujet qu'il me faudra bien aborder avec Bella, et ce, même si nos lois me l'interdisaient. A ce jour, je me sens incapable de vivre sans elle ou de me cacher.

Je n'ai cessé, toute la nuit durant, de me demander ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état la veille. J'avais épié ses moindres paroles cette nuit là, mais son discours était trop incohérent pour tirer des conclusions. De plus, et même si je brule d'envie de connaitre le nom de celui qui l'avait visiblement fait souffrir, je me devais de respecter son silence.

Bella daigne enfin ce réveiller : j'attends cela depuis des heures maintenant, guettant le moindre mouvement de draps. A peine sa respiration est devenue irrégulière, que j'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille.

_« Bien dormi ? »_

J'ai le droit à un vague grognement pour réponse, mais ca me satisfait largement. Malgré son mécontentement à être réveillée, Bella serre son petit corps frêle contre le mien… Ce contact a pour effet de m'emplir de joie. J'aime tellement sentir sa peau brulante contre la mienne… Son rapprochement spontané m'excite et mon sexe durcit instantanément. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout !

_« Edward…. Tu n'es pas raisonnable »_ ricana-t-elle en sentant mon érection. _« Et puis j'ai besoin d'un bon brossage de dents et d'une douche »_

Elle se lève et je suis déçu. J'aime son odeur au réveil, lorsqu'elle n'a pas encore pris le temps de se couvrir du parfum du savon. C'est à regret que je la laisse se diriger vers la salle de bain.

A cause de la pluie torrentielle, nous avons, d'un commun accord, décidé de rester enfermé chez elle. Nous sommes passés de la lecture, à une séance de dvd sans oublier de longues heures de narration d'anecdotes réciproques. Il n'avait pas été facile pour moi de parler de ma vie sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais j'avais réussi malgré tout à sortir mon épingle du jeu. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à tout lui dire et à la perdre...Pas aujourd'hui. Je me sens comme un fumeur avec ma nicotine : demin j'arrête… Et le temps passe et insidieusement fini par le tuer. Sauf que dans notre histoire, ce sera Bella qui en mourra.

La conversation prit une tournure inattendue lorsqu'elle me demanda :

_« Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée : je t'ai proposé de te joindre à moi au petit déjeuner, au déjeuner et là tu déclines encore l'invitation pour le diner… Tu es au régime ou quoi ? »_

La tonalité de sa voix était clairement moqueuse mais révélait aussi l'inquiétude et la suspicion. Alors je lui répondis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit :

_« J'ai perdu l'appétit ces derniers temps._

_- Ah ? tu as des soucis ? – elle s'inquiétait réellement à présent –_

_- Non je suis amoureux. »_ ai-je répondu presque sarcastique.

Cette phrase est littéralement sortie de ma bouche sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Un lourd et long silence s'installe entre nous. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre a parlé à ma place : je ne peux pas avoir dit ça ? Et bientôt, d'autres inquiétudes me submergent : comment va-t-elle réagir ?

« Je … _Edward, je … C'est compliqué pour moi tout ça_ – son visage trahit son manque d'aisance. –_ Ecoute, hier soir, lorsque tu m'as trouvé, je venais de rompre avec mon petit ami… Et ca a été .. très .. Bizarre et désagréable…. Pour le moment je ne sais pas si…_

_- Non, laisse : ne te donne pas la peine de t'excuser_ »

Un couteau invisible me transperça le cœur. Etait ce cela l'amour : une douleur lancinante et vive qui vous met plus bas que terre ? Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, je ne peux pas supporter de rester à ses cotés si elle n'éprouve pas des sentiments réciproques à mon égard.

Elle me rattrape :

_« Edward.. ne le prends pas comme ça : attend ! Je… j'éprouve également quelque chose pour toi, mais tu dois me laisser le temps de faire le deuil de ma vie avant toi. Je croyais aimer Jakes profondément puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie et tout a basculé… et je ne suis pas encore prête à assumer mes nouveaux sentiments… et… »_

Je ne la laisse pas finir, ses paroles sont pour moi des aveux, je l'embrasse avec passion. Alors s'élève d'elle des pensées multiples : elle me voit avec elle, on s'embrasse avidement, puis elle me voit nu au-dessus d'elle, les yeux dans les yeux, à la recherche de la jouissance réciproque. Je vois nos corps, tels qu'elle se les imagine, se frictionner dans une danse frénétique et sensuelle. Je ressens la chaleur de ses fantasmes, je ressens son besoin, si fort, que je la caresse aux endroits les plus intimes de son anatomie. Je ressens toute la passion qu'elle éprouve envers moi, le désir aussi. S'en est trop pour moi.

Dans un geste presque désespéré, et poussé à bout par les pensées de Bella, je glisse mes mains sous son tee-shirt, et par à la recherche de sa poitrine. Son corps laisse s'échapper un gémissement et ses pensées me révèlent toute la force de son désir pour moi. Elle me saisit les cheveux, parsème mon visage de baisers. J'entends qu'elle veut que j'arrache les bouts de tissus qui séparent son corps du mien. Je m'exécute. Je ne contrôle plus ma vitesse, ni mes sens. Nos tee-shirts tombent au sol. Une image en provenance de son esprit se grave : je lui enlève son soutien gorge et plonge mon visage entre ses seins. Je ne distingue plus la réalité de ses pensées intimes. J'ai l'impression de vivre la scène deux fois. Elle pense : je fais. Mes lèvres viennent trouver la peau de ses seins et ma langue se promène entre ses monts de Vénus. Un flash : moi lui administrant milles caresses à l'entre jambe. Comme un ordre donné à un soldat, je réalise ses envies. Ma main droite quitte sa poitrine pour trouver sa ceinture. Je lui enlève avec rapidité et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la soulève afin de faire glisser le large pantalon de toile dont elle s'était vêtue. Ses fantasmes m'assaillent : Bella veut s'offrir à moi. Mais c'est sa première fois et elle a peur. Je dois tenter de me ressaisir : je me dois d'être plus doux, de prendre mon temps dans cette entreprise que je perçois comme le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait faite. Alors je passe mon bras sous ses jambes, et telle une jeune mariée, l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre.

***************************************************

POV Bella

Edward me pose délicatement sur le lit. J'ai à peine réalisé que nous étions montés dans ma chambre, tant j'étais suspendue à sa bouche les dix mètres. Il s'installe près de moi, sa tête posée sur sa main gauche, le visage juste au-dessus du mien. Il me caresse le ventre et joue autour de mon nombril. Il prend le temps de me regarder : ses yeux partent de mes ongles de pieds, remontent le long de mes mollets, s'enroulent autour de mes genoux, mes cuisses, caressent mes haches, dessinent la légère courbe de mon ventre, remontent vers mes seins tendus, pour finir par se fixer sur mon visage. Après ses yeux, c'est sa main encore libre qui suit le même chemin, dans une langueur qui a pour don de m'exaspérer. Ses gestes se sont radoucis, ce qui me rassure autant que ça m'agace : j'ai aimé la passion dont Edward a fait preuve au rez-de chaussée. Je veux le sentir partout sur moi, partout en moi… Je veux me fondre dans son corps… Je veux qu'il me dévore toute entière. Une lueur étonnante parcourt ses prunelles. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres : aurais-je pensé tout haut ?

Il se penche vers mon visage et m'assaillit de baisers tous plus mouillés les uns que les autres. Il veut que je me sente adulée et moi, j'aime me sentir humide de ses baisers. Il approche mon corps du sein et ma cuisse gauche vient naturellement couvrir la sienne, renforçant notre étreinte. Je suis, à présent, offerte à lui, contre lui, quasiment nue, si ce n'est mon soutien gorge et ma petite culotte : il n'a qu'à me les arracher ! Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward fait glisser une de ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale et détache avec préciosité mon soutien-gorge. Ma pudeur trahit mes émotions et, d'instinct, je me serre un peu plus sur son torse. Edward fait glisser une à une les brettelles le long des mes épaules puis mes bras. La sensation du tissu glissant sur ma peau est incroyable : je suis dans un état d'excitation tel, que le moindre contact suffit à me faire gémir. Je perçois un petit rire étouffé de mon partenaire. Puis, il me repousse très légèrement, tout en assaillant mes lèvres de milles baisers. Mes mains viennent couvrir mes seins… Putain de réflexe à la con ! Il quitte enfin mes lèvres, rive ses prunelles dans les miennes et ôte mes mains une à une de ma poitrine :

«_ Bella, tu es magnifique…N'en doute jamais_. »

Sa voix rauque et sensuelle fait exploser les dernières fondations de ma pudeur. Je place une main sur mon cou et l'attire vers moi. J'ai envie qu'il vienne au dessus de moi, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne ici et maintenant. Un grognement presqu'effrayant sort de sa cage thoracique : j'interprète cela par du plaisir. Je suis encore plus excitée. Je veux qu'il me touche… et il obéit. Sa main glisse doucement le long de mon ventre pour passer sous le tissu détrempé de ma petite culotte. Je sursaute : je ne suis pas encore habitué à son contact qui me provoque milles sensations. Il me sonde du regard, je lui souris et l'embrasse pour lui montrer mon accord. Ses doigts viennent s'enfoncer dans mes lèvres intimes et jouent avec l'humidité pour se frayer un chemin. Son pouce appuie avec vigueur sur mon clitoris, provoquant un cri de plaisir. Je sens Edward sourire contre ma bouche :

« _Tu es une déesse Bella, je ne cherche qu'à t'honorer… je te suis dévoué… Laisse toi aller ma_ _chérie. N'aie pas peur. »_

Alors qu'il exerce une seconde pression sur mon clitoris, je sens son index entrer doucement en moi. Mes hanches se lèvent : je voudrai ce contact plus brutal.

_« Nous avons le temps mon cœur… je veux savourer la moindre expression de plaisir que tu voudras bien m'offrir »_

Ses chuchotements sont comme des réponses à mes appels silencieux. Se peut-il qu'on soit tellement en osmose qu'il devine mes envies les plus secrètes ? Son index s'active à l'intérieur de moi, et peu à peu, le rythme des va-et-vient augmente. J'halète contre sa bouche, je laisse échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il introduit un second doigt dans mon intimité. Mon sexe brulant de désir autour de sa peau gelée est une sensation incroyable et inédite pour moi. Sa main s'active sur mon sexe parcouru de spasmes. Sa langue quitte la mienne et va trouver mes seins. Elle caresse et humidifie le contour. Je râle à la fois de plaisir et de pudeur. Il s'empare du sommet de mon sein gauche tout en malaxant mon sein droit. Sa langue inflige à ma pointe tendue de douces caresses. C'est si bon. Il mordille la pointe de mon sein droit. Ma respiration se coupe : elle est hachée et mon cœur bat fort contre ma peau. Il entreprend de m'ôter ma petite culotte,, dernier vestige de ma pudeur d'antan : je l'aide en me soulevant légèrement.

Je le veux en moi, je veux son pénis à l'intérieur de moi, au plus profond de moi… Je veux tellement qu'il me prenne.

Il murmure :

_« Tu es si belle… permets moi d'abord de te gouter. »_

Mon dieu qu'il m'excite. Je lis tout sa dévotion dans ses yeux. Il parcourt mon corps de baisers : chacun semble embraser ma peau. Enfin il atteint mon sexe trempé par l'action de ses doigts, et pendant qu'il les glisse de nouveau à l'intérieur de moi, y dépose de petits baisers, d'abord sur l'aine, puis à l'intérieur de mes cuisses pour finir enfin par mes lèvres intimes. Je sens sa langue se poser sur mon clitoris. Mon corps s'archeboute à ce contact. Jamais je n'aurai cru un jour laisser un homme me faire ça ! Il s'applique à torturer mon point sensible et je parviens plus à contrôler mes cris de jouissance.

_« Ma déesse, tu es si bonne… Je veux t'entendre : laisse le plaisir te submerger… pour moi.. »_

Ces mots sonnent comme des miracles : le plaisir me prend, violent. Je sens mon sexe se gonfler autour de ses doigts, et lorsque sa langue pénètre à l'entrée de mon intimité, mon corps est parcouru de spasmes violents. Je suis comme en transe, perdant mes points de repère et toute notion d'espace. Je ne distingue plus sa langue de ses doigts contre ma paroi interne. Un cri à la fois aigu et rauque retentit dans la pièce : je ne peux pas croire que ce soit ma voix.

Edward finit par arrêter sa torture, une fois mon plaisir poussé à son paroxysme. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, et il était au-dessus de moi, ses hanches lovée entre mes cuises. Je sens son sexe tendu et dur contre le mien. Sa langue recueille les gouttes de sueurs qui perlent sur mon front. Puis il rive son regard au mien, cherchant de nouveau mon approbation. Je lève mon bassin en sa direction, de façon à placer son gland à l'entrée de mon intimité mouillée. Alors il entreprend de pénétrer avec douceur en moi, tout en me susurrant des « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Son pénis dur contre les parois de mon sexe provoque une déferlante de plaisir. Je suis excitée comme jamais. Je sens son gland entrer millimètre pas millimètre à l'intérieur de moi, explorant les confins de mon intimité. Je ferme les yeux, assaillie par les sensations.

_« Bella : regarde moi… je veux lire le plaisir dans tes yeux. »_

Je lui obéis. Ses prunelles paraissent liquéfiées par le plaisir. Je ressens comme une déchirure s'opérer à l'intérieur de moi mais étrangement, j'y prends plaisir. Il me sonde du regard afin de voir si je vais bien, je lui réponds en exerçant une pression de mes mains sur ses fesses. Il entame alors de langoureux allers-retours en moi. Chaque mouvement est plus intense que le précédent, plus profond aussi. Je voudrai que jamais cela ne s'arrête. Son corps est fait pour être dans le mien. Edward me laisse contrôler le rythme des frictions au moyen de ma main posée sur ses fesses. Je me surprends à adopter une vitesse relativement rapide, la brutalité de ses pénétrations allant de pair avec celle de mon plaisir. Je veux plus encore : je l'incite à basculer sur le dos. Il suit mon mouvement, semble même l'avoir deviné avant que je ne l'amorce. Je ne me reconnais plus : jamais je n'avais fait preuve d'autant d'initiatives mais je me sens esclave de mes sens et de mes instincts les plus primaires. Dans ses bras, lui à l'intérieur de moi, je me sens animale et c'est bon.

Ainsi je me retrouve sur lui, à califourchon, son sexe toujours coincé entre mes parois intimes. Je me relève, lui permettant de me contempler à loisir. Ma pudeur n'est plus.

_« Tu es divine mon amour. »_

Cette phrase suffit à lancer mon corps dans un danse infernale. Mes hanches ondulent naturellement au-dessus de son bassin. Je teste et savoure tous les scénarios possibles de pénétration. Je m'amuse à glisser doucement sur son pénis, joue avec son gland à l'entrée de mon intimité, je me délecte de la profondeur avec laquelle il me pénètre. Je suis maitresse de mon plaisir et du sien. Ses mains se posent sur mes seins et titillent leurs bouts, gorgés de plaisir. J'entends mes cris, mélangés aux siens. Et je suis fière et forte des sensations que je lui procure. Il se redresse, s'assoit, permettant à son sexe d'aller plus loin encore à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Les spasmes me reprennent, je ne me contrôle plus. J'adopte un rythme effréné, faisant claquer mes fesses sur le sommet de ses cuisses. Il prend un de mes seins en bouche, le mordille, le lèche et un obus explose dans mon corps. Je hurle ma jouissance. Je sens le sien trembler à l'instar du mien. La libération est phénoménale, presque religieuse : j'ai l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la grâce. Bientôt nous nous relâchons, et je me laisse emporter dans ses bras. Nous retombons lourdement sur le lit, nos corps moites.

Son sexe quitte à regret le mien et je me love dans ses bras. Je l'entends me chuchoter :

_« Je t'aime »_

Et moi lui répondre en toute sincérité et désinhibée :

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

**********************************************************************************

Faites-moi plaisir : dites moi que vous avez, vous aussi, besoin d'une douche froide …. Comme moi après avoir achevé ce chapitre….

A bientôt.


	9. Le monstre

Disclamer : on ne le dira jamais assez mais : tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Nouveau petit chapitre pour le week end.

J'ai hésité entre publier « esclave » ou « les morsures »… mais c'est définitivement plus facile d'écrire cette fic !

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Merci pour les nombreux compliments sur le lemon entre Edward et Bella. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. N'hésitez pas avec le bouton vert : J'ADORE !!!!!!

Bonne lecture

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Un corps git à mes pieds.

La nuit est déjà bien avancée et la rosée se dépose partout, doucement.

Le cadavre étendu à mes pieds, Je le connais : c'est un habitant de Forks. C'est un pêcheur dont la faille a toujours vécu ici. Tout le monde le connait, c'est même un ami proche de mon père. J'attends depuis de longues minutes maintenant que son sang vide ses chaires. J'ai bien fait attention à ne pas meurtrir son visage, pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Le pauvre homme n'a rien compris : j'ai été rapide, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. J'étais déjà un monstre de nature, je ne voulais pas l'être dans ma morale. Ainsi, j'ai d'abord visé sa tête et d'un geste violent l'avait percuté suffisamment fort pour que son cou se brise. Puis j'ai entrepris de le vider de son sang. La plaie était bien localisée : ça ne me prendrait pas beaucoup de temps.

Dans un moment de lucidité, je comprends que désormais je ne pourrai plus faire marche arrière. Je doute quelques instants… mais me ressaisit. J'en ai besoin… j'veux dire : de cette vie que je venais de prendre… C'était nécessaire.

****

Dire comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

****

J'ai tout vu.

J'ai vu celui à cause duquel je me transforme en clébard.

Je l'ai vu, lui, embrasser ma petite amie.

J'ai vu le corps nu de Bella se déhancher sur ce monstre…

Alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

****

Je suis arrivé au matin, désireux de m'expliquer avec la femme que j'aime. Je n'avais pas eu la veille un comportement très « gentlemen ». Je dois lui dévoiler certaines choses, j'ai même eu l'accord des anciens pour lui parler en détail des conditions de notre race. Je suis heureux que l'alpha m'ait appelé suffisaient tôt, hier, soir pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Bella a réveillé sans le vouloir mes instincts bestiaux et je revois encore son visage terrorisé... Je sais que la partie est loin d'être gagnée. Mais le temps et l'amour que nous nous portons feront les choses.

Le soleil immergeant seulement de la terre, je comprends qu'il est encore tôt : Bella doit dormir. Je m'assois au pied de l'arbre en face de sa chambre, celui-là même où nous jouions enfants, celui dans lequel je m'étais souvent caché pour observer en secret Bella…. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me surprenne… Je souris en pensant à tout ça. Cette fille fait partie de ma vie, elle est une bonne portion de moi. Je l'aime comme jamais personne ne pourra l'aimer… Et c'est réciproque, je le sais.

La voiture de patrouille de Charlie vient de partir : des vapeurs d'essences flottent encore dans l'atmosphère. La pluie commence à tomber mais je n'ai pas froid, ma nouvelle condition m'épargne bien des soucis humains. Je suis épuisé : j'ai passé la nuit avec le reste de la meute. Eux et les anciens m'ont fait prendre toute la dimension de ma nature. Je connais ma raison d'être et les lois qui nous gouvernent. Je m'oblige à lutter contre le sommeil.

Je réfléchis à ce que je vais dire à Bella… je tente de préparer mon discours :

_« Ecoute Bella, tu sais toutes ces histoires qu'on nous racontait petits, bah… c'est vrai… »_

Non, connaissant la fragilité de ma belle, elle tomberait dans les vapes. Peut-être devrais-je tout d'abord m'excuser puis tenter l'explication. Ou mieux, je pourrai la kidnapper et l'emmener à la tribu où les anciens se chargeraient de son « instruction »… Non, elle avait déjà eu à faire à la face cachée et violente de ma personnalité, je ne peux, en plus, lui faire endurer ça ! La franchise est toujours la solution aux problèmes, elle a confiance en moi malgré tout. Peut-être devrais-je tenter :

_« Bella, je suis un loup garou »_

Non : hors de question ! Je ne parviens pas à simuler ma discussion prochaine avec Bella. Aucun mot ne me satisfera de toute manière. Une chose est sure cependant t : je dois lui présenter mes excuses pour l'avoir grognée… Je m'en veux terriblement : ca ne sera pas simple.

Ca ne le sera plus jamais

Hier soir, je suis passé si près du bonheur complet ! Bella s'était enfin offerte à moi, et je n'avais pas su me contrôler. J'avais même manqué de la tuer ! Jamais je ne pourrai me remettre de ça. Même si mon alpha et les anciens m'ont assuré qu'avec le temps, je parviendrai à totalement me maitriser. Je ne vois pas ma vie se dérouler sans elle. Le temps fera les choses : ce leitmotiv résonne et cogne dans mon crâne. Je m'y accroche avec toute la force de désespoir.

Pour passer le temps, je m'imagine les scénarios les plus fous et les plus rassurants aussi : Bella se jette sur moi et m'embrasse avec passion. Elle me pardonne tout, elle amie ce que je suis devenu, même, et nous finissons par faire l'amour… et c'est beau, et c'est doux… Je nous imagine sous une arche fleurie, elle devient mon épouse…

La lumière de sa chambre s'allume.

Enfin : Bella est debout ! Même si j'ai envie d'aller la voir maintenant, je suis bien élevé. Je vais attendre quelque temps encore, histoire qu'elle soit bien réveillé et habillée. C'est la moindre de la politesse après a conduite d'hier soir.

Je vois le battant de la fenêtre s'ouvrir un peu. Chaque matin, c'est le même cinéma : Bella « aère » sa chambre -comme elle dit-. Combien de fois ai-je râlé au réveil en sentant l'air froid percuter ma peau... Pourrais-je encore seulement prétendre à une nuit avec elle ? La nostalgie me gagne et elle a un gout amer.

Je me concentre quelques secondes : je maitrise suffisamment mon flair pour espérer respirer l' effluve matinale de Bella.

Alors une odeur vient s'accrocher à mes narines, forte, désagréable. Et bien qu'inédite, je sais d'instinct exactement de quoi il retourne.

Bella est accompagné d'un vampire.

Les vampires : genèse de notre race. C'est à cause d'eux que nous sommes marginaux de ce monde : ni hommes, ni bêtes. C'est leur présence qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. D'après nos légendes, les hommes de la tribu se révèlent loups garous lorsque des vampires menacent la vie des leurs. Ainsi, en quelques mois, une demie douzaine de loups s'étaient déclarée à la réserve, et j'en faisais parti depuis quelques jours.

Une famille de sangs froids étaient revenus dans la région depuis peu, ce qui expliquait les mutations. Cette famille avait conclu il y a des décennies, un pacte avec la tribu : pas de meurtre, pas de guerre. Il n'empêche que même s'ils étaient civilisés, leur présence suffisait à briser nos vies, à nous les métamorphes. Certes ils ne tuaient pas d'humains –seulement les animaux- mais ils brisaient nos vies en nous faisant devenir, comme eux, des monstres.

Je devine à son odeur, qu'il s'agit d'un mâle. Je prends alors conscience qu'au vue de l'heure à laquelle je suis arrivé et de ma présence ici depuis, le sang froid est : soit venu plus tôt que moi, soit qu'il a passé la nuit chez Bella. Mon cœur s'accélère de colère et frappe dangereusement dans mes tempes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce vampire a été témoin de l'intimité de Bella. Cette dernière vient de se réveiller, je le sens, et il est là : dans la même pièce qu'elle… Se peut-il que Bella ait crée une amitié avec un vampire ? Non, il est impossible qu'un monstre de son espèce crée des liens. Les animaux de sa race n'ont pas de sentiments, pour preuve : leur cœur ne bat plus. Ce sont des cadavres ambulants. Me revient alors des scènes de films, dans lesquelles le vampire savoure sa chasse en charmant sa proie, attendant qu'elle s'offre à lui de son propre gré pour la vider de son sang…

Je suis tétanisé. Le traité m'oblige à ne rien tenter.

Je vais rester là : on ne sait jamais. Je n'hésiterai pas à violer la loi si …

Au mieux, J'attendrai que le vampire s'en aille avant de parler à Bella et lui dévoiler toute l'horreur de la nature de ce monstre… je décide donc de rester à distance raisonnable, et de les épier grâce à ma vue surdéveloppée, au cas où …

Je découvre enfin le visage du monstre à travers la fenêtre du salon. Sa pâleur cadavérique me fait frémir. Ses traits sont fins, son visage parfait, ses yeux sont rieurs, charmeurs, tout comme son sourire. Ces monstres sont vraiment dotés d'armes machiavéliques. Leur beauté et leur séduction sont leurs armes de chasse. Bella est piégé, traquée sans le savoir. Le fauve en moi guette : je résiste à l'envie de le laisser me submerger. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me retenir d'entrer et d'arracher la tête de ce vampire si je devenais loup.

Je ne distingue plus leurs têtes : ils doivent être assis dans le divan et je devine qu'ils regardent un film, car la télé laisse filtrer une lumière reconnaissable et changeante.

Par chance, et bien que la pluie soit torrentielle, Bella ouvre une fenêtre : elle a toujours aimé la fraicheur. Ce geste me permet, d'accéder enfin à leurs conversations.

Le sang froid est malin : sa stratégie est rodée. Il s'intéresse aux loisirs de Bella, à son passé, à sa vie présente. Il va même lui réciter ses poèmes préférés… Pitoyable ! Son ton est mielleux : j'ai envie de vomir. Il est doux et avenant : sans doute l'hypnotise-t-il pour parvenir à ses fins. Et elle, naïve, se laisse faire. Je ne la reconnais plus : elle lui livre ses secrets, partage ses rires et nos anecdotes d'enfants. C'est insupportable : ces moments nous appartiennent ! Que lui a donc fait ce monstre pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, elle qui d'habitude est si réservée… Je fulmine : il me tarde que le vampire commette une erreur pour le tuer.

Bella ferme la fenêtre. Et je ne perçois plus rien. Je panique : mon corps tremble du désir de se transformer.

Mais ils se relèvent et je distingue de nouveaux leurs silhouettes. Bella est face à moi, derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine. Elle ne me voit pas, ses yeux sont rivés vers le sang froid, qui, pour sa part, me tourne le dos. Soudainement, le vampire se dirige vers la sortie. Je suis soulagé.

Je vrille mon regard sur la porte d'entrée de la maison. J'attends qu'il se montre. Et rien ne vient. Que se passe-t-il derrière cette porte ? Que dois-je faire à présent ? Il me devient carrément impossible, douloureux de freiner ma transformation qui déjà s'amorce. Je sens mes muscles se gonfler violemment. Leur volume double, triple, quadruple et mes vêtements sont sur le point d'imploser.

Enfin, j'entends un bruit venu de la chambre de Bella. Mes yeux se relèvent vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Je cherche des yeux la silhouette de Bella et découvre une scène qui me transperce le cœur.

Le vampire tient ma petite amie dans ses bras. Il me fait face mais je ne distingue que les cheveux de Bella, son visage était occupé à s'acharner sur la bouche de ce monstre. Elle est nue contre le corps mort de cette abomination de la nature et semble apprécier cet état de fait.

Puis je devine qu'il la pose sur le lit : et je ne les vois plus. Je ne peux pas croire que Bella soit ainsi offert à ce monstre sanguinaire. Le piège venait de se refermer sur la femme que j'aime : elle vivait certainement, sans qu'elle ne le sache, ses dernières minutes. La stupéfaction me cloue sur place. Bientôt un soupir me sort de ma torpeur. C'est la voix de Bella, ou plutôt son gémissement. Je m'apprête à intervenir et à arracher la tête de cet animal. Puis je perçois :

_« Bella, tu es magnifique…N'en doute jamais._

_- Oh Edward… continue…. »_

Il ne lui fait pas de mal… Il semble même qu'il lui procure du plaisir et Bella en redemande, encore et encore. Mon cœur se déchire. Ma femme se donne à lui, alors qu'elle m'a toujours refusé. J'aurai préféré qu'elle se meurt en cet instant, vidée de son sang. L'évidence me tue encore un peu : elle prend du plaisir dans ce qu'il lui administre. Un plaisir que je ne lui ai jamais entendu gémir dans mes bras.

Je ne sais combien de minutes se passent alors que suis dans un état de léthargie totale. J'épie les moindres bruits, et chaque cri de plaisir de Bella éparpille un peu plus les morceaux de mon cœur. Soudainement, à travers la fenêtre, je vois Bella de nouveau. Elle est définitivement nue et concentrée sur son plaisir : je peux même dessiner les contours de ses seins. Son corps se soulève et retombe avec souplesse. Sa tête bascule en arrière dès que son corps se relâche. Ses bras sont en arrière, reposés sur je-ne-sais-quoi, et ils sont tendus de satisfaction. Je perçois des cris qui viennent compléter l'insupportable tableau qui se déroule devant moi. Elle ondule son corps avec indécence au dessus du cadavre. Je serre les dents. La transformation s'opère sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, mais je n'essaye même pas de la retenir. Je suis un gros chien, sous la pluie, le poil détrempé.

Bientôt, le vampire se redresse, il serre le corps nu de Bella contre lui : elle exulte sa jouissance. Il prend un de ses seins en bouche. Le corps de Bella s'agite plus prestement encore, il est comme possédé, en transe. Ses mains s'accrochent avec force au dos du sang froid. Et leurs libérations viennent simultanément : deux cris rauques s'élèvent et trouvent écho dans la rue. Alors le vampire l'entraine contre lui vers le lit et la voix de mon alpha résonne dans ma tête :

_« Jakes : ici ! »_

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que partir.

********

En route, les images défilent dans mon esprit. Un plan se met en place dans ma tête : il est infaillible. Le vampire disparaitra de la vie de ma dulcinée d'ici peu.

Bella me reviendra et nous nous pardonnerons.

La traque peut commencer.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vous l'avez compris : l'histoire va basculer… bientôt.

La quatrième vitesse est amorcée : en route !

PS : bouton vert pour éviter de caler …. ;-)


	10. Retour à la source

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Bon : chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres, et dans tous les sens du terme. En souhaitant que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. désolée : pas bavarde aujourd'hui pas le moral

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

POV Bella

Cette nuit là, j'avais connu le meilleur et ultime moment de bonheur de ma vie. Le film de nos ébats, si doux et si langoureux à la fois, défilait dans ma tête, dans les moindres détails. Mon cerveau avait imprimé chaque détail : de l'odeur de sa peau, à son regard amoureux, de la fraicheur de son corps aux grognements de plaisir qu'il avait laissé s'échapper à plusieurs reprise. Au matin, je m'étais réveillée seule. Le lendemain aussi.

Et le surlendemain.

Et tous les jours d'après, aussi.

Je n'ai jamais revu Edward depuis ma nuit avec lui.

Les premiers jours, je me suis inquiétée de son absence au lycée. Je l'ai cru malade quelque temps. Puis, je me suis mise en tête qu'il me fuyait : et ça me rendait dingue. Au 8ème jour, ses frères et sœurs ne vinrent pas au lycée non plus. Ni au 9ème, ni aucun autre jour d'ailleurs. Et là, la situation devint carrément étrange. Sa perte est devenue une évidence… mais pourquoi sa famille le suivait dans sa fuite ?

Les premières semaines, je suis passée par plusieurs phases.

D'abord les interrogations, l'enquête. Mon père m'appris que monsieur et madame Cullen vivaient toujours à Forks mais qu'ils avaient envoyé leurs enfants à l'étranger, histoire qu'ils perfectionnent leurs langues, avant l'université. J'ai du mal à croire en l'explication servie par le docteur et sa femme. Pour moi, Edward avait fuit: soit parce que je l'encombrai, soit parce qu'il m'avait abusé, soit parce que cette nuit entre mes bras l'avait déçu au point de ne pas oser me le dire. A bien y réfléchir, sa beauté, à coté de la mienne, était déloyale. Nous étions mal assortis et je le desservais. Je peux comprendre qu'il se souhaitât une petite amie à sa hauteur… A moins qu'il n'en ait déjà une. Peut être, qu'en fait, le cœur d'Edward était déjà pris. Peut être s'était-il rendu compte que ses sentiments à mon égard relevaient plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose. Nul doute que nos ébats étaient une erreur pour lui. Et pourtant je ne regrette pas cette nuit où j'eus l'impression enfin d'être accomplie.

La seconde phase fut celle de l'invasion de la douleur. Plus les jours passaient et plus ma poitrine donnait l'impression de se perforer au point de se creuser d'un trou béant. Mon cœur était exsangue, j'eus l'impression qu'on m'avait vidé de mon sang.

Le premier mois fut quasiment insupportable. Tout ce qu'il me restait de lui était mes souvenirs et mes doutes. Notre histoire avait été si brève que je n'avais ni eu le temps de prendre des photos, ni connaitre ses proches, ni dire au monde que je l'aimais. Personne n'était au courant de notre aventure. Seule ma mémoire pouvait témoigner de ces moments de bonheur. Je me sentais seule dans mon désarroi. Beaucoup pensait que ma rupture avec Jakes était à l'origine de mon état dépressif. Et je me voyais mal expliquer à quelqu'un que j'avais fait l'amour avec Edward le soir même de ma rupture avec mon petit ami officiel.

Les premiers mois passèrent et signèrent mon achèvement. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'étais enfermée dans une coque inexpugnable et mes proches étaient inquiets. Charlie, en premier lieu qui me voyait dépérir à petits feux, sans savoir quoi faire vraiment. Le pauvre était dépassé. Et son travail n'arrangeait en rien son mal être. Une série de meurtres sanglants avaient eu lieu à Forks, et bien que les cadavres aient cessé de s'accumuler depuis plusieurs semaines, l'enquête était toujours ouverte et donnait des insomnies à mon père. Il avait perdu des amis dans cette déferlante de violence et avait juré à leurs veuves de confondre l'assassin.

Aujourd'hui : 4 mois qu'Edward a disparu en ayant emporté ma vie avec lui. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient été difficiles : faire le bilan de l'année écoulée m'avait rappelé que les beaux jours de ma vie avaient été trop courts et qu'ils étaient à présent derrière moi. Edward avait tout emporté sur son passage, tel un cyclone. Plus rien ne m'habite : ni espoir, ni ambition, juste un instinct de survie incompréhensible qui me force à laisser le temps passer. J'ai à présent apprivoisé ma douleur : elle semble faire partie de moi comme un cinquième membre de mon corps. Et j'arrive aujourd'hui, tant bien que mal, à donner le change à autrui.

Dans ma quête de réponses, j'en avais obtenu certaines, mais pas celles que j'espérais vraiment.

J'ai harcelé le père d'Edward, encore et encore, me rendant à l'hôpital pour obtenir des informations à son sujet ou lui transmettre des messages, tous plus hystériques les uns que les autres. Puis, un soir de novembre, alors que le docteur était un congé, j'entrepris de rendre visite au couple Cullen resté à Forks. Internet m'avait permis de localiser leur maison. Alors j'avais pris ma vieille Chevrolet et foncé droit vers la foret à la sortie de la ville. Arrivée en lisière, ma folie m'incita à descendre de ma voiture pour observer les Cullen vivre, sans qu'ils ne me voient. J'avais le sentiment qu'on me mentait : je devais en avoir le cœur net. J'avançai dans la forêt, déterminé à découvrir le complot dans lequel je me sentie prise depuis trop longtemps. Les bois devenaient de plus en plus épais. Au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes, et ne voyant toujours pas de maison, je compris que j'étais perdue. La pluie commença à tomber et bientôt, ce furent de véritables trombes qui dégringolèrent du ciel. Je paniquai : la nuit était tombée et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvai. Ma solitude dans ces bois me rappela celle que j'affrontai quotidiennement. Personne ne savait où j'étais. La folie m'avait guidée vers ma perte.

_« Bella ? »_

-C'était la voix de Leah, une indienne de la réserve. En entendant mon prénom, le soulagement fut tel que je fonçai dans ses bras et, une fois n'est pas coutume, éclatai en sanglot sur son chemisier blanc.

_« Bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »_

Leah et moi n'avions jamais été proche, même lorsque je fréquentais quotidiennement les Quileutes. Nous nous connaissions de vue, mais elle était suffisamment plus âgée que moi pour que nous ne nous adressions jamais la parole. Je l'avais vu vivre, de loin. J'avais suivi son parcours par le biais des ragots que Jakes me rapportait. Leah avait été une magnifique jeune femme, star du lycée de la réserve. A l'époque, elle formait avec Sam un couple parfait. Ils étaient toujours ensemble : combien de fois, plus jeune, avais-je jalousé leur bonheur et leur beauté. Puis Sam l'avait trahi, en la quittant pour sa cousine. Depuis Leah, autrefois pleine de vie et toujours enthousiaste, avait sombré dans la mélancolie et le sarcasme. Sa beauté l'avait quitté en même temps que Sam, et souvent, je me surprenais à l'assimiler à une fleur fanée. Si jeune et pourtant si proche de l'agonie…

L'inquiétude sincère de sa voix, les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé, son épaule compatissante me poussèrent à tout lui raconter. Ma narration était animée d'un sentiment d'urgence : les évènements des dernières semaines avaient été trop difficile à supporter seule.

Ce soir là, Leah m'avait ramenée à la réserve : je n'en étais pas loin mais je l'ignorai. Elle me proposa de rester dormir chez elle et d'aller rechercher ma voiture le lendemain, une fois le soleil levé. Toute la nuit nous avions parlé, de moi, d'elle, de Jakes, d'Edward. Son histoire personnelle en faisait une oreille attentive et compréhensive. Leah n'avait pas jugé une seule fois mon attachement soudain à Edward.

_« Tu as le droit de souffrir Bella. Il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas dans la vie._

_- Mais je me sens tellement coupable._

_- Le seul coupable, c'est cet Edward. Il est clair qu'il ne te méritait pas…_

_- Ouaih… pas comme Jakes tu veux dire._

_- Ecoute Bella : avec Jakes ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner non plus. »_

Ma mémoire me rappela la transformation de Jakes. Je repris :

_« Non, c'est sur que depuis la dernière fois je ne suis pas prête de lui donner une seconde chance._

_- Oh Bella… je comprends que, ce à quoi tu as malencontreusement assisté, te fasse peur. Mais nous ne pouvons rien contre notre nature. Ca peut paraître dingue mais nous sommes ainsi. Et bien que nous nous transformons en animal sauvage, nous restons des humains._

_- Attends Leah… serais-tu en train de me dire que tu… »_

Je ne parvins pas à finir ma phrase : dire le mot revenait à rendre concrète une situation improbable.

_« Oui Bella… Je suis moi aussi un loup… enfin une louve, entendons-nous bien »_

Il me fallut quelque temps pour assimiler cette information, puis :

«_ Mais tu es calme, tu ne t'es pas transformée et ne m'as pas attaquée… Tu comptes me dévorer ? »_

Elle rit : cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un sourire illuminer son visage. Un instant, sa beauté d'antan reprit ses droits.

«_ Nous ne mangeons pas les humains, nous sommes là pour les protéger au contraire…_

_- Mais Jakes ?_

_- Jakes venait tout juste de muter, il ne contrôlait pas encore ses réflexes. Tu sais, les premiers jours de transformation sont épouvantables. Nous souffrons terriblement, et physiquement, et moralement. Nous nous réveillons du jour au lendemain, dotés d'une force et d'une vitesse incroyablement démesurée… Nos premiers mouvements sont maladroits. Les anciens et le reste de la meute veillent comme ils le peuvent sur les loups « nouveaux nés » mais il peut y avoir des accidents…Le visage de ma cousine… »_

Emily, la femme de Sam à présent, avait une balafre qui lui traversait le visage et entachait sa beauté. Un frisson me parcourut :

«_ Oh Leah, ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui…_

_- Oh non Bella, même si je lui en veux, jamais je n'aurai touché à ma cousine. Non, c'est Sam qui le lui a infligé, par mégarde. Ce fut le premier à se transformer, personne ne l'avait soutenu lorsque c'était arrivé. Il n'osait pas en parler, et les anciens mirent quelques temps avant de réaliser qu'un loup venait de se réveiller. Il n'y en avait pas eu depuis près d'un siècle… »_

Je me mis à la place de Sam quelques secondes : ce devait être insupportable de voir chaque jour sur la joue de sa bien aimée, la marque de sa bestialité. Emily était défigurée à vie et pourtant elle restait auprès de son époux et ses yeux exprimaient un dévouement e un amour illimité, malgré tout.

« _D'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est en t'offrant à Jakes que tu as provoqué, inopinément, sa transformation. Trop de sentiments, trop de tensions… Jakes venait de se réveiller de son coma transformateur… Il n'avait encore pas vécu consciemment de transformation. Il s'est fait surprendre par sa nature et ses instincts. Bella c'était un accident. »_

C'est ainsi que Jakes est revenu dans ma vie. Leah et moi sommes devenues de grandes amies, et je passe de nouveau tout mon temps libre à la Push. Elle et moi passons des heures et des heures à discuter et à nous confier l'une à l'autre. Sa situation est bien pire que la mienne. Elle aime éperdument un homme qui lui avait offert son cœur puis reprit pour le donner à sa cousine. La trahison est double pour son cas. Le couple vivant à la réserve, Leah les croise chaque jour, et chaque jour elle ne peut que constater le bonheur et l'amour qui réunit l'homme de sa vie et celle qu'elle avait si longtemps considéré comme sa sœur. Les règles de la meute ne l'épargne pas non plus : leur faculté à être relié en permanence lorsqu'ils sont loups, inflige une violente torture à Leah.

Grâce à Leah, j'accepte chaque jour un peu plus, l'idée que tout -en ce monde- ne s'explique pas rationnellement. Ni les loups garous, ni l'amour. Grâce à elle, j'avais pardonné à Jakes. Il était revenu doucement dans ma vie, prenant le temps de s'assurer que j'acceptais de nouveau sa compagnie. Il se montre très patient et réconfortant depuis. Plus rien ne sera jamais come avant entre nous mais je suis heureuse de le compter, de nouveau, parmi mes amis. Jakes s'imagine que je ne veux plus de lui à cause de la peur qu'il m'a faite dans son garage. Il ne connait même pas l'existence d'Edward. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Je sais qu'il espère en secret me reconquérir, mais j'apprécie qu'il ne tente rien dans ce sens là.

J'ai fait la connaissance de toute la meute, comme ils disent. Il y a Paul, Quil, Embry Jared et Seth, le frère de mon amie. Tous m'ont accepté, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à se cacher devant moi. Leah est la seule femelle : à priori, et d'après les anciens, c'est une première. La lycanthropie ne concernait que des hommes depuis des générations. Sam est le chef de meute : l'alpha. Il est aussi le plus âgé et le plus expérimenté, même si toutes les mutations avaient eut lieu dans l'année. Apparemment, l'alpha aurait du être naturellement Jakes, car les loups de sa famille avait toujours été les leaders. Mais Jakes accepte la situation : il n'est pas pressé de se rebeller contre son actuel chef vue sa force et sa puissance.

J'aime assez la compagnie de Sam, la plupart du temps silencieuse. Malgré son jeune âge, il est doté d'une certaine sagesse et sa présence est apaisante. Et j'apprécie de plus en plus Emily, dont la générosité est débordante. On ne peut qu'aimer cette madame Ulley, et ce malgré mon soutien à Leah.

L'avantage d'avoir plusieurs mystères à résoudre c'est que l'un permet d'oublier l'autre. Ainsi, ma découverte de la lycanthropie a eu pour effet de me distraire. C'est surtout lors des veillées hebdomadaires autour du feu, que j'apprends les détails de leur vie en meute. L'alpha peut obliger les loups de sa meute à lui obéir, d'où l'importance qu'il soit sage et tempéré, d'où la réaction du loup Jakes lorsqu'il avait fuit ce fameux soir dans son garage. Sam l'avait appelé, lorsqu'il avait eu accès à ses pensées et Jakes n'avait pu faire autrement que rappliquer. Les loups d'une même meute étaient connectés entre eux : leurs pensées sont étroitement soudées et il leur est quasiment impossible d'avoir des secrets les uns pour les autres.

Le hasard me forçait à passer plus de temps que je ne l'aurais voulu avec Jakes depuis que ma Chevrolet m'avait lâchée.

Nous étions dans son garage, celui-là même où quelques mois plus tôt j'avais tiré un trait définitif sur notre histoire amoureuse.

« _Bon voilà : à présent elle devrait redémarrer. Je lui ai fait une seconde jeunesse…_

_- Oh Jakes, merci. Heureusement que tu es là : un vrai médecin de la mécanique ! »_

Nous rions et quelques minutes je me sens comme jadis avec lui.

«_ Combien je te dois ?_

_- Bella : c'est vexant… Et puis je te dois bien ça. Disons que c'est une façon de me faire pardonner._

_- Jakes, je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps._

_- Ouaih… Ca je sais … mais tu n'oublieras jamais, n'est ce pas ? Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant… »_

Je préfère ne pas répondre. Effectivement, rien ne sera comme avant entre lui et moi. Nos fous rires complices sont revenus, c'est vrai, notre soutien mutuel aussi, mon affection pour lui est bien réelle, mais jamais plus je ne pourrai ressentir de sentiments amoureux à son égard… pas après Edward.

Jakes me surprit :

« Bella, je suis tellement navré… je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je suis malheureux sans toi. Je… Je t'aime encore, tu sais. –il me supplie- Je t'en prie, laisse-nous une autre chance..

_- Non Jakes, ce n'est plus possible à présent…_

_- Mais je me contrôle maintenant, tu le sais, je ne peux pas te faire du mal._

_- Ce n'est pas la question. »_

Une lueur étonnante traverse son regard, que je ne réussis pas à interpréter. C'est à mi chemin entre la haine et l'amour, le désespoir et la stratégie. Les traits de Jakes changent et je crains un instant qu'il se transforme en loup. Je décide de rester calme : fuir aurait tendance à accélérer sa mutation.

Son ton devient dur et froid :

_« Non je sais… je ne suis que « Jakes »… Je ne suis plus ton Jacob. Aujourd'hui tu m'appelles comme tous les autres… Tu ne m'aimes plus._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu sais bien que je t'aime…_

_- Non Bella, ne te fous pas de moi !!! »_

Il crie à présent et la veine de sa tempe trahit les battements nerveux de son cœur.

_« Arrête de me mentir Bella. Je t'ai vu avec ce type »_

Il souligna son dernier mot, comme dégouté. Ainsi, Jakes connaissait l'existence d'Edward et aussi le lien qui nous avait unis.

_« Je t'ai épié cette nuit là Bella… »_

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parle : je le sais. J'ai peur à présent mais je me retiens de partir. Je me convaincs de rester calme et surtout, surtout : de ne pas répondre. Je lui ai brisé le cœur, je lui ai menti : sa colère est la moindre des compensations que je pouvais lui offrir. Ca ne pourrait pas dégénérer : Sam le saurait forcément et interviendrait –comme toujours- en temps voulu.

_« Bella comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu baiser avec ce monstre, suceur de sang ? »_

Pardon ? Là je ne comprends plus rien. Jakes lit mes interrogations sur mon visage et part à rire.

_« Oh, mais il semble que ton sang froid ne t'a pas tout dit de sa nature ! »_

Son rire, grave et jaune, résonne dans le garage.

«_ Ainsi, petite garce, sache que tu as couché avec un vampire… Tu sais, comme dans les films : un cadavre ambulant, un meurtrier, un animal. »_

Sous le choc, je ressens le besoin de m'assoir. La peur a laissé place à l'effarement. Un puzzle mental se joue dans ma tête. Sa peau gelé, sa pâleur, son vocabulaire et sa façon d'être venus d'un autre siècle, sa force et sa vitesse lorsqu'il m'avait emmené dans ma chambre. Et cette impression qu'il devinait mes désirs sans que je les lui formule…

«_ C'est de sa faute, à lui et sa famille, que je suis condamné à être, moi aussi, un monstre. C'est la proximité d'un vampire qui pousse la nature à faire de nous ce que nous sommes. C'est pour protéger des êtres tels que toi, naïfs et infidèles, que nous devenons loups. Et pour chaque vampire : une vie de Quileute est sacrifiée. »_

Je comptais mentalement… Sept loups : sept Cullen.

_« Mais maintenant c'est fini, Bella… Il ne pourra plus jamais nuire à quiconque. » _

***********************************************************************************

Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? Avez-vous eu assez de courage pour finir le chapitre ?

Un clic « bouton vert » serait le bienvenu : il parait que c'est bon pour le moral !

A bientôt.


End file.
